Les lèvres bleuies
by Nouchette
Summary: [HPDM][UA] Ils sont les enfants de la neige. Parce qu'hormis leurs lèvres bleuies, aucune touche de couleur n'habite leur visage. La fin, Drago la connait trop bien... mais il fera tout pour vaincre la maladie et permettre à Côme et AyleeRose de grandir
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Disclaimer: Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez **JK Rowling**, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte...

Avertissement: Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe **NC-17** avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes **homophobes**, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran.

Remerciements: Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez **Carmy**, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci.

Note de la gribouilleuse: Le slasheuse a encore frappé. Elle compte déjà trop de fics à son actifs pour pouvoir assurer une mise à jour correcte et voila qu'elle s'amarouche d'une nouvelle histoire... Ne vous attendez donc pas à du grand art ni à un texte heureux. Ces gribouillis inutiles ont pour unique but de ne pas laisser ma relectrice au chômage, avec toute la perte de contact que cela implique... Si un crime de la littérature était quelque chose de joyeux, ça se saurait!

Que Molière, Baudelaire, et tout un tas d'autres auteurs français finissant en "ère" pour la rime, m'excusent de tuer ainsi leur belle langue. Sachez seulement que contrairement à eux, on ne parlera plus de moi après ma mort, donc j'ai tout le loisir de tuer ces si jolis mots, cela n'aura aucune incidence majeure par la suite!

Non seulement je fais honte à la littérature, mais en plus j'économise mes mots. Je vais donc me taire pour laisser place au spectacle, un petit prologue très très court pour mettre dans le bain et vous préparer avant l'entrée en action, qui arrivera dès que je jugerai que mon alignement de phrases sans queue ni tête a eu assez de lectures.

Enjoy!

* * *

**• ****Chapitre 1:** **Prol****o****gue**** •  
**

* * *

_On les appelait les enfants de la neige. Parce qu'hormis leurs lèvres bleuies, aucune touche de couleur n'habitait leur pâle visage... Très pâle... Trop pâle pour être naturel..._

_On les appelait les enfants de l'espoir. Parce qu'étant condamnés, ils possédaient une envie de vivre débordante. Parce que sans l'ombre de la mort qui plane au dessus de soi, on ignore ce que signifie être vivant..._

_On les appelait les enfants de l'oubli. Parce qu'on ne parlait jamais de leur cas en public, de cette réalité qui dérange. Parce qu'ils grandissaient seuls dans leur chambre, au fin fond de leur hôpital, entre des murs d'ignorance... _

_On les appelait les étoiles filantes. Parce qu'ils illuminaient la vie sans s'y attarder. Parce qu'ils repartaient aussitôt vers l'infini néant..._

_On les appelait des malades. Parce qu'un cancer de la magie vitale les rongeait de l'intérieur. Parce qu'un tuyau habitait leurs veines et qu'un respirateur gonflait leurs poumons..._

_On les nommait des enfants avant tout. Parce que Côme et Aylee-Rose n'auront pas le temps de grandir. Enfants de l'éternité..._

_Ephémères flocons de neige tombés sur des draps immaculés..._

_Ephémères_.

* * *

_**→ To Be Continued **  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer: Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez **JK Rowling**, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement: Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe **NC-17** avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes **homophobes**, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciements: Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez **Carmy**, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci._

_Note de la gribouilleuse: Kalimera tout le monde!_

_Hugo, ce "monstre énorme" a bâti sa réputation sur la démesure de ses textes... Et à côté de ça, vous avez Nouchette qui vous pond une centaine de mots, appelle ça un prologue et vous trouvez encore le courage de lui laisser des reviews... _

_Merci à tous, je n'en attendais pas tant. En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant,  
_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Enia, Ladyboy, music67love, Lalou, BadAngel666 et malilite pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

**• ****Chapitre 2**** •****  
**

Drago Malefoy était l'incarnation même de la distinction. Né avec une baguette en or dans la main et élevé dans la plus pure tradition aristocratique, il s'était tout naturellement tourné vers l'université et des études de prestige. Il avait obtenu son diplôme de médicomage en quatre ans seulement et deux années supplémentaires lui avaient été nécessaires pour se faire un nom dans la profession, le plaçant ainsi dans la courte liste des espoirs de la médecine.

Drago Malefoy était talentueux et passionné. Et par-dessus tout, il connaissait le prix à payer dans ce métier. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait nulle part sans sacrifice. Mais Drago Malefoy donnerait tout pour son travail. Quoi de plus normal pour le fils d'un des médicomages les plus côtés d'Angleterre?

Rien ne semblait donc pousser le jeune Malefoy à songer à la mutation professionnelle, dans un pays où sa réputation était toute à refaire, qui plus est. Et pourtant, le voici à présent face à son destin: l'hôpital national de Sydney, en Australie.

La bâtisse était camouflée aux yeux des moldus par un bras de mer, étant située sur un îlot uniquement accessible via les quelques Portoloins disséminés dans toute l'Australie. Entouré de plages et de palmiers, l'endroit avait tout d'une île paradisiaque, hormis le fait que des centaines de gens s'éteignaient là chaque mois.

Les murs de l'hôpital avaient été ensorcelés d'un charme régénérateur visant à accélérer le rétablissement des malades. Ce sortilège n'était visible que par les fines rainures dorées qui entouraient le bâtiment et reflétaient le soleil océanien. Le seul signe extérieur de modernité de cet hôpital était la verrière servant d'accueil aux visites.

Sous ce soleil de plomb matinal, Drago se baffa mentalement d'avoir revêtu un col roulé noir avant de transplaner d'Angleterre. Drago mit cela sur le coup de la précipitation, se jurant de ne plus commettre pareille erreur à l'avenir. Drago Malefoy détestait l'échec. Tout devait toujours se passer comme prévu... Même si cela n'était jamais le cas.

Drago Malefoy rajusta sa besace sur son épaule et entreprit de se rendre vers les portes vitrées de ce nouveau lieu de travail, encore inconnu pour lui et faisant certainement deux fois la taille de Sainte Mangouste. La porte transparente se volatilisa à son arrivée et il pénétra dans la salle d'accueil en quelques claquements de talons. Les lumières tamisées de la salle se reflétèrent sur mes chaussures vernies de Drago et une odeur aseptisée envahit ses narines.

Devant lui, une secrétaire s'affairait à ses papiers, ne daignant même pas lui adresser un coup d'œil. Drago fit claquer le bout de ses doigts contre le bureau de bois ciré afin de signaler sa présence. En retour, il ne reçut qu'un "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" agacé.

-Bien, Mrs Lavande, c'est...

-Comment vous connaissez mon prénom? coupa virulemment la secrétaire. Vous êtes des Aurors, encore? Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien à voir avec les trafics de Seam'!

-Votre prénom était inscrit sur votre badge!

La voix de Drago claqua dans l'air tel un fouet et fit refroidir la température ambiante de quelques degrés. Un froid polaire s'abattit entre les deux adultes. La secrétaire ravala sa salive, s'étant trouvé un adversaire trop for pour elle, et s'excusa:

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, mon mignon? fit-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum.

-Je suis là pour mon premier jour...

-Et voilà! Encore de la bleusaille!

-Et je voudrais savoir où dois-je me présenter, continua Drago sans se laisser démonter par ces interruptions intempestives.

-Quel service? s'enquit la jeune femme d'une oreille distraite.

-Cancérologie pédiatrique, c'est ma spécialisation.

-Contente pour vous!

-Je me passerai de votre ton sarcastique! tonna Drago, de plus en plus irrité de perdre ainsi son temps.

-Quatrième étage. Vous l'auriez su si vous aviez regardé les panneaux à l'entrée avant de venir me déranger! Demandez le médicomage Granger, elle vous renseignera votre casier et votre tenue de travail...

-Merci de votre aide. Bonne journée, conclut Drago en tournant les talons, sa besace flottant toujours à ses côtés.

-Et faites attention à l'ascenseur, il est parfois mou du ciboulot, si boulot il y a... Ha, elle est bonne, hein? s'esclaffa la femme dans le vide.

Drago reçut parfaitement le message. Fidèle à sa volonté de ne jamais confier sa vie entre les mains d'un tas de ferraille, il partit à la conquête des escaliers aux murs couverts de panneaux indicatifs. Effectivement, regarder lesdits panneaux lui aurait fait économiser un temps considérable. Drago serra les points. Encore une imperfection à cette journée!

En chemin, Drago ne croisa que quelques familles de malades. L'hôpital était étonnement calme, l'heure des visites n'étant arrivée que depuis une petite dizaine de minutes en ce début de journée. Pour Drago qui avait quitté l'Angleterre en pleine nuit, le décalage horaire de neuf heures était déstabilisant.

Arrivé au quatrième étage, le médicomage arrêta la première personne qu'il croisa. La jeune femme en question portait la cape et le chapeau blancs typiques aux médicomages. Ses cheveux bruns étaient recouverts dudit chapeau et son visage, sévère et carré était en partie masqué par souci anti-bactérien. Drago n'eut donc aucun mal à l'identifier comme étant du personnel médical.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche le médicomage Granger, s'il vous plait, fit poliment Drago.

-Mr Malefoy je présume?

-Lui-même! Comment savez-vous qui je suis?

-Vous êtes en retard, tonna la jeune femme. Et pour votre information: le médicomage Granger, c'est moi!

-Oh, s'étonna Drago.

-Cela vous surprend? s'enquit la femme d'une voix froide. Laissez-moi deviner. Encore un de ces machos qui croient que seuls les hommes sont admis dans le cercle très privé des médicomages qualifiés!

-Je ne me permettrais pas, croyez-moi.

-Tant mieux. Le travail, c'est le travail. Vos idées préconçues, vos problèmes personnels et votre fierté, vous la laissez au casier avant de prendre votre service. Est-ce clair?

-Limpide!

-Bien, dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi de vous indiquer votre casier et la salle du personnel. Vos patients de sont pas encore réveillés, vous ferez leur connaissance plus tard dans la journée. Les potions les assomment, ces pauvres gosses.

La médicomage les conduisit dans une salle minuscule à proximité des escaliers. Les murs avaient une horrible couleur turquoise, mais il y avait des fauteuils confortables, un distributeur de café et des casiers munis d'un sort d'inviolabilité. Drago se dit que ce n'était pas le grand luxe pour les pauses, mais comme il n'en prenait que rarement, cela ne lui pausait pas de problèmes.

-Bien, passons dès à présent aux dossiers de vos patients... Premièrement, celui de la jeune Leann Marshall. Elle a douze ans et a subi il y a peu une injection de magie pure. Elle semble s'adapter assez bien. Elle semble avoir fait une crise involontaire de magie. Pour une ancienne Cracmol, c'est bon signe...

-Ses constantes?

-Elles sont bonnes et elle pourra certainement sortir très vite. Il faudra seulement veiller à ce qu'elle ne reprenne pas trop de poids. Elle avait subi un régime pour pouvoir subir l'intervention, précisa Granger.

-Bien, je verrai par moi-même son évolution... coupa Drago, ayant assez de données pour le moment.

- Ensuite, nous avons Ashton Cramer, deux ans, atteint d'une tumeur à la partie du cerveau donnant l'information pour le flux de magie...

Drago Malefoy écouta d'une oreille attentive les explications de la jeune femme. Les patients et les informations à assimiler défilèrent à une vitesse impressionnante mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était dans son élément et un coup d'œil dans les dossiers comblerait ses trous de mémoire.

-Passons maintenant au sujet qui, je me doute, vous intéresse le plus. Les enfants de la neige...

-Je préfère les enfants de l'espoir, corrigea Drago d'un ton sec.

S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel il était susceptible, c'était celui-là. Les enfants de l'espoir. Drago se redressa dans son siège. La partie la plus intéressante -et celle pour laquelle il était là- avait commencé.

-Bien, contentons-nous de leurs prénoms, dans ce cas. Aylee-Rose Davidson, un an, est arrivée ici peu avant qu'on ne vous contacte pour vos services. Ses parents sont encore sous le choc du diagnostic. Sa maladie est à un stade encore peu avancé et ses sautes de magie sont rares.

-Le calme avant la tempête... nota calmement Drago.

-Ensuite, le petit Côme Antwon Potter, dit Commy pour les intimes. Il a cinq ans, maîtrise le jargon médical à la perfection et connaît cet hôpital mieux que quiconque. Normal, il n'a jamais vécu qu'ici. Il est sous transfusion et aide respiratoire en permanence. Son état est déjà très avancé. La magie vitale a déjà rongé un de ses reins et sa tension se dégrade...

-Espérance de vie?

La médicomage ne répondit pas mais son silence en disait long. La jeune femme baissa la tête et chercha ses mots un instant, ne sachant trop par où commencer.

-Ecoutez, il faudra prendre des gants pour ce dernier dossier. Vous savez, Côme, on l'a tous vu grandir ici. Même si on sait tous comment cela va finir, on ne veut jamais en parler. De plus, le père du petit est célèbre...

-Riche héritier? Homme politique?

-C'est un monument du Quidditch australien. Harry Potter, je suppose que vous en avez déjà entendu parler...

-Bien sûr! Même à l'autre bout du monde il est connu pour ses pointes de vitesse! répondit Drago d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Tiens donc, c'est la première fois dans cette conversation que vous montrez un tant soit peu d'énergie. Le sport vous botte, apparemment! s'étonna Granger.

-Je suis juste un admirateur de la beauté du Quidditch. Les hommes sur les balais sont tellement plus élégants! Le phénix qui déploie ses ailes...

-Mais qui sur terre boite comme un infirme!

-Ha, vous connaissez aussi Baudelaire? s'étonna Drago.

-Disons que la littérature m'intéresse plus que ces sports de barbares, aussi élégants soient-ils. Quoiqu'il en soit, prenez vos pincettes avec Côme Potter. Jamais ici la notion de secret médical n'a été aussi importante. Rien ne doit filtrer à la presse. Ce gosse est déjà assez sous les feux de l'actualité comme cela...

-Message reçu, confirma Drago en se levant de son siège.

-Bienvenue dans notre service, Mr Malefoy. Nous sommes ravis d'accueillir quelqu'un de votre envergure parmi nous, fit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

-Vous savez que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté votre proposition, ce sont les enfants de l'espoir. J'ai fait de cette maladie mon ennemi principal et je compte bien l'abattre...

-Vos nouveaux collègues devraient bien en prendre de la graine! Vous ferez leur connaissance demain. Pour le moment, une réunion les occupe. Mais croyez-moi, ils étaient impatients de savoir à quoi ressemblait le petit nouveau.

-Que les choses soient claires, prévint Drago. Tout ce qui m'importe, ce sont leurs compétences! N'attendez pas de moi d'aller prendre un pot entre collègue, pas plus que de discuter des potins du jour autour d'un café durant l'heure de pause. Je n'en prends jamais, ça casse mon élan et surtout, je n'ai que faire de la vie des autres médecins.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir avoir une bonne entente entre collègue!

-Je ne mélange jamais vie privée et travail!

-C'est un bon état d'esprit. Mais croyez-moi, une fois que vous aurez croisé Aylee-Rose et Côme, vous aurez du mal à ne pas vous y attacher!

Drago se jura à cet instant de ne pas s'y attacher. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Drago était du genre à retenir la leçon car les imperfections, il les bannissait de sa vie. Tout devait être un long fleuve tranquille et prévisible. Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas fuir une fois de plus.

Parce que la fin de cette histoire, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. La neige finit toujours par fondre. Mais si les sentiments s'en mêlaient, il perdrait une fois de plus contrôle de la situation. Et ça, il se le refusait! Tout devait filer droit.

Lentement, Drago se leva lentement, mettant ainsi fin à cette entrevue. La jeune femme le suivit dans son geste puis lui serra professionnellement la main. Elle se permit ensuite le luxe de laisser échapper un sourire.

-Je sais que vous voulez rester le plus professionnel possible. Mais par pitié, appelez moi Hermione. Les conventions sont faites pour être enfreintes!

-Très bien, Hermione. Je vous reverrai demain pour le début des festivités.

La jeune femme regarda Drago Malefoy sortit avec distinction de la salle. Avec son visage fin, son caractère bien trempé, ses vêtements de marque et sa besace, Drago Malefoy ne ressemblait en rien aux médicomages qu'elle avait pu croiser auparavant.

Hermione en était sûre, ce nouveau venu dans le monde de l'hôpital allait leur réserver de sacrées surprises. C'était les infirmières qui s'en donneraient à cœur joie durant leur pause. Le nouveau sujet de commérage était entré dans l'arène... ne restait plus qu'à attendre la suite de l'histoire...

* * *

_L'homme entra à pas de loups dans la salle. L'enfant semblait dormir, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle l'avait certainement attendu toute la journée, ce n'était pas pour s'endormir maintenant._

_Effectivement, à peine eut-il relevé la couverture pour cacher les épaules de l'enfant que le frêle corps se retourna vers lui. Deux yeux quasi transparents le fixèrent un instant et une fine bouche bleuie trouva la force de murmurer:_

_-Dites, Mr Drago? Est-ce que je vais mourir?_

_-Les anges ne meurent jamais, Libby..._

* * *

_**→TBC...**  
_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe __**NC-17**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciements: __Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci._

_Note de la gribouilleuse: Bien le bonjour!_

_Avant leur mort, Ronsart, Beaudelaire, Montesquieu et Rousseau, ont oublié une chose primordiale: Me léguer leur imagination. Me voilà donc reléguée au rang des auteurs de fics qui mettent à jour tous les quatre jeudis et qui s'attirent les foudres des lecteurs. Désolée pour le retard, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Microsoft n'a pas inventé de page Word qui se remplit toute seule!_

_Par contre, la page qui se lit toute seule n'a, elle non plus, jamais été inventée. Alors bonne lecture,_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Yepa, Ju-Malefoy, Hermionarwen2000, Lexy-Kun, Anne o'Nyme, Malie25, Carmy, malilite, Enia Fr, Music367love, BadAngel666, Gally84 et Petitchaton pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

• **Chapitre 3 •**

Harry Potter se pausa sur le sol avec légèreté puis descendit de son balais en un enjambement. Des gouttes de sueurs dévalèrent les courbes de son visage. Leur course infernale se fit vite arrêter par la manche de sa tenue qu'il utilisa pour éponger sa sueur. Son souffle erratique se fit plus régulier et il trouva enfin la force de dire:

-Alors, capitaine? Combien, ce chrono?

-Cinq secondes dix, répondit ledit capitaine avec un sourire retenu.

Harry Potter laissa exploser sa joie. Deux semaines d'entraînement pour parvenir, enfin, à battre son record. Il le savait, il aurait bien besoin de toute ces secondes de gagnées s'il voulait vaincre l'équipe d'Equateur lors du prochain match. Face à cette équipe de molosses, il revenait à l'attrapeur la dure tâche de terminer le match le plus rapidement possible s'il voulait que ses coéquipiers restent entiers.

-On va leur mettre la pâtée! s'écria l'attrapeur avec bonne humeur. Ils verront de quel bois l'équipe d'Australie se chauffe! On va leur faire ravaler leurs balais!

-Ne vend pas le crin de la licorne avant de l'avoir tuée! Nous devons encore travailler ton esquive. Leurs batteurs sont sans pitié! Sais-tu qu'ils travaillent dans un abattoir pour renforcer leur mouvement de poignet? Ces hommes sont monstrueux! Imagine les pauvres bêtes. Tuées à coup de batte, fit l'entraîneur en laissant échappé un rire gras.

-Olivier! J'ai connu bien d'autres coups de batte et je n'en suis jamais mort! On ne me surnomme pas le Survivant pour rien! Leurs cognards ne me font pas peur! Donc l'esquive attendra demain matin, indiqua Harry en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

-Tu es sûr de ne plus vouloir refaire un tour de terrain? Tu ne seras jamais trop entraîné, Harry!

-Les visites commencent dans dix minutes, coach. Je ne veux pas être en retard! cria l'attrapeur alors que le bruit du jet d'eau de la douche commençait à couvrir ses paroles.

-Comme chaque matin, murmura Olivier Dubois en sortant des vestiaires.

Harry Potter se pressa de se nettoyer. Il ne s'essuya qu'à moitié, laissant le bon soin au soleil de mieux le sécher puis sauta dans ses vêtements. Sa tenue de Quidditch resta pendue à un crochet en attendant le prochain entraînement et il sortit rapidement du vestiaire.

En chemin, Harry croisa ses collègues qui arrivaient pour leur entraînement de groupe. Il les salua furtivement d'une poignée de main et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans leur adresser un sourire complice. Ses coéquipiers ne se formalisèrent pas de son empressement. Ils avaient l'habitude.

-Remet le bonjour à Commy! lança Charly Weasley, un des poursuivants de l'équipe.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Harry en passant la grille du stade.

Depuis quelques années, en effet, Harry avait un entraînement privé le matin. Cela lui permettait de s'occuper avant l'heure des visites, lui prenait peu de temps étant donné qu'il était le seul joueur et lui laissait ainsi le reste de la journée à consacrer à son fils. Ses coéquipiers avaient fini par accepter cet état de fait. C'était cela, ou ils devraient se passer de leur meilleur élément.

Harry prit une venelle à sa droite et accéléra le pas. En cours de route, il évita de justesse une bicyclette qui roulait à vive allure, s'engouffra dans une rue parallèle. Ce chemin, il le connaissait comme sa poche, le parcourant chaque matin depuis quatre ans. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva devant une fontaine couverte autant d'eau que de mousse.

Avec un sourire soulagé, Harry tendit une main, se saisit d'une pièce de monnaie au fond de l'eau et le Portoloin se déclencha aussitôt. Le trajet ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il s'était habitué depuis longtemps à cette sensation désagréable qui lui tirait le nombril. Harry atterrit sur ses deux pieds, ne tanguant même plus sous l'impact.

-Bonjour Mr Potter! fit la secrétaire de l'accueil d'une voix joyeuse.

-Bonjour Lavande. Alors, le verdict du procès de Seamus?

-Ils l'ont déclaré coupable, les salauds! Mais on va faire appel, ne vous en faites pas! répondit la jeune femme en mâchant son traditionnel chewing-gum.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter cette réponse. Il s'était déjà engouffré dans l'ascenseur depuis longtemps lorsque la femme eut fini son discours. Il savait déjà la réponse à l'avance. Bien sûr, le petit ami de la secrétaire était coupable et croupirait un certain temps encore en prison. Mais on lui avait appris la politesse et cela incluait de s'intéresser à la vie des gens, aussi inintéressante soit-elle...

-Comme d'habitude? demanda l'ascenseur d'une voix morne une fois que les portes se furent refermées.

-Exactement, répondit Harry.

-L'hôpital national de Sydney vous souhaite un bon voyage et vous remercie d'avoir choisi notre société. Si vous êtes atteint d'une maladie contagieuse, ne sortez pas de cet ascenseur et rendez-vous de toutes urgence à l'étage de la mise en quarantaine. En cas de panne de cet ascenseur, deux portes de secours se situent à l'avant de l'appareil. Si les portes ne s'ouvrent pas, dans ce cas...

-Vos plus sincères condoléances seront transmises à ma famille... Oui, je sais, coupa Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

-Vous êtes arrivés à destination, récita l'automate.

-Merci, bonne journée, Harry prit-il la peine de répondre en sortant.

Arrivé au quatrième étage, Harry se rendit dans un cagibi où il trouva une cape, un masque et un chapeau stérile, éléments obligatoires dans le service pédiatrique. Une fois Harry paré pour affronter la journée, la première porte de verre dudit service se volatilisa. Il rentra et se retrouva face à une seconde porte tandis que la première se matérialisait à nouveau.

Un gaz mauve emplit l'endroit confiné où Harry était immobilisé. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait que c'était dans l'unique but de le rendre totalement stérile, pour la sécurité de Côme. Le gaz s'évapora et la seconde porte put enfin disparaître pour laisser l'attrapeur continuer son chemin.

Harry s'engouffra dans le couloir décoré de personnages de contes et s'arrêta devant la porte portant le numéro treize. Doucement, il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre qu'une voix cristalline se fit entendre:

-Papa!

-Bonjour Commy! s'exclama Harry avec un immense sourire avant d'aller serrer son fils contre lui.

-Dis, Papa? demanda l'enfant d'une voix faible. Aujourd'hui, tu veux bien que je sorte du lit? On ira faire un tour dans l'hôpital?

-Si le médic' est d'accord, pourquoi pas?

-Et je pourrai aller dire bonjour à Timmy? Je lui avais promis d'aller dans sa chambre ce week-end...

-Mais Timothé va être opéré ce soir, Commy! Je ne pense pas que sa maman serait contente que tu ailles le voir aujourd'hui, le raisonna son père. Il faut le laisser se reposer avant l'opération...

-Mais non, t'es drôle! rit l'enfant de bon cœur. Il a pas besoin de faire dodo avant l'opération puisque de toutes façons, il dormira pendant qu'il se fait charcuter!

-Côme, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça des opérations!

-Mais c'est vrai que c'est des bouchers, les chirurgiens! T'as déjà vu la cicatrice de Leann? Elle est énorme! s'exclama l'enfant en illustrant ses paroles de gestes rendus difficile par la fatigue.

Harry sourit devant l'enfant si enjoué. Il laissa alors Côme raconter avec sa voix douce ce qu'il avait fait hier soir après qu'il ne s'en aille. Les yeux du garçonnet brillèrent de malice lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis de service et des bêtises qu'il faisait avec eux...

Les yeux verts en question étaient si pâles qu'ils paraissaient transparents. La peau de lait de l'enfant et ses cheveux étaient de la même pâleur, d'un blanc presque éclatant. Dans ce visage fantomatique, seules deux petites lèvres tranchaient par leur bleu maladif. Car malade, Côme l'était bel et bien...

-Côme, il est l'heure de faire ton aérosol, indiqua Harry en allant chercher la machine.

-Mais Papa, j'ai pas fini de raconter mon histoire! bouda-t-il tristement.

-Tu achèveras avec le masque sur la bouche, répondit Harry en retirant l'aide respiratoire du nez de l'enfant puis masquant son visage.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne comprends jamais rien avec le bruit de la machine!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Tu vois que tu sais pas m'entendre raconter ! On aurait pu attendre encore un peu avant de le faire!

Harry lança un regard attristé à son fils. Le problème n'étant pas que la machine faisait beaucoup de bruit, mais plutôt que Côme était tellement affaibli qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler que par une voix basse et inaudible dès qu'un peu de bruit se faisait entendre. Ne voulant pas enfoncer son fils un peu plus, il choisit donc la solution la plus simple: la fuite.

-Côme, l'heure, c'est l'heure! Tu sais bien que si ce n'est pas ton histoire, ce sera autre chose qui repoussera l'aérosol!

-Je sais bien, mais elle était chouette mon histoire, se plaignit l'enfant tandis qu'une épaisse fumée verte emplissait le masque.

L'enfant toussota sous l'assaut du gaz dans ses narines mais baissa les armes. Il savait bien que rechigner ne servait à rien. Son histoire pourtant si passionnante attendrait donc que la séance de torture ne se finisse.

C'est ce moment que choisit le nouveau médicomage pour entrer dans la chambre. Il toqua trois fois puis entrouvrit la porte, attendant confirmation de Harry pour enter complètement. Même ici, la vie privée des patients était conservée vaille que vaille.

-Bonjour, entama le nouvel arrivant sur un ton neutre. Je suis le médicomage Malefoy.

-Enchanté, l'accueillit Harry en tendant une main que Drago serra poliment.

-B'jour, murmura l'enfant avant de tousser une nouvelle fois.

-Côme, je présume? fit-il sèchement en direction du patient. Apparemment, vous avez déjà pris la liberté d'enclencher l'aérosol, chose pour laquelle j'étais venu. Rien ne me retient donc ici...

-Excusez-nous. Nous avons pris les habitudes de la maison. Votre prédécesseur ne venait jamais faire l'aérosol lui-même. Après quatre ans, Côme et moi avons fini par connaître le fonctionnement de cette machine!

-C'est parfait. Malheureusement, mon prédécesseur n'a pas pensé à me transmettre les habitudes du service avant de se suicider, se plaignit Drago sur un ton froid.

-En tous cas, vous êtes bien plus mieux que le médic' Johnson! fit une petite voix couverte par le bruit de la machine.

-Je prends cela pour un compliment...

-D'un côté, ce n'était pas difficile, tempéra Harry.

-Je ne me permettrai pas de juger un homme que je n'ai pas connu. Mais le camarade de la chambre d'à côté semble avoir le même avis que vous!

-Vous avez vu Timmy ce matin? s'enthousiasma Côme.

-Timmy comme dans Timothé? Alors oui, je dois avoir rencontré la célébrité locale de ce service... répondit le médicomage d'un œil distrait, trop occupé à lire une liste de données dans le dossier de l'enfant.

-C'est pas une célébrité, c'est mon copain, corrigea le patient.

-Oh, suis-je bête! dit Drago en se permettant le luxe d'une ébauche sourire sans pour autant quitter la liste des yeux.

-Dites, Mr Drago? C'est vous le boucher de Timmy?

-Côme, ton langage! gronda le père.

-La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants! fit Drago sans se sentir vexé le moins du monde. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis que cancérologue. Si tu veux, je dirai au médicomage en charge de son opération de ne pas lui faire une trop grosse cicatrice. C'est promis...

-Juré craché?

-On ne crache pas dans un hôpital, répondit Drago sur un ton complice qui surprit le père. Mais je le jure quand même!

-Papa, il reste combien de temps encore avec le masque?

-Quelques minutes, Commy...

-Je vais donc vous laisser pour finir la séance et je repasserai dans l'après midi pour faire les examens de Côme et lui donner la potion de substitution rénale. Aucune objection?

L'enfant hocha simplement la tête en signe de négation. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil que lui seul ne vit puis se saisit de la fiche posée sur la table de chevet de l'enfant afin de remplir en vitesse une case. Une fois la chose faite et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons.

Drago poussa donc un soupir et la porte de la chambre. Un fois sorti, il put enlever cet air rassurant qu'il avait collé sur son visage et partit à la conquête de nouvelles chambres. Pour son premier jour, il avait fait l'effort de se montrer un brin aimable. Il savait que les médicomages faisaient toujours peur aux enfants et ne voulait pas avoir à supporter des crises de larmes aujourd'hui. Ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas.

Pourtant, Drago n'avait jamais eu trop de mal avec les enfants. Il se faisait très facilement accepter par eux malgré sa froideur et se droiture apparente. Un air doux sur le visage suffisait le plus souvent pour les rassurer. La psychologie infantile n'avait en effet plus aucun secret pour lui. Là où le bât blessait... c'était avec les parents.

Ses rapports avec les adultes n'avaient jamais été faciles. Autant il s'autorisait quelques fois un sourire en présence des gosses, autant il était sec et distant envers leurs géniteurs. Selon lui, jamais les enfants ne devraient grandir... Encore une imperfection de la vie.

Drago desserra les poings, se força donc à paraître aimable à nouveau, frappa trois fois sur une nouvelle porte et attendit le signal pour entrer.

Sa première journée en tant que médicomage en Australie ne faisait que commencer et déjà, ses zygomatiques avaient trop souffert... Drago pesta. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait-il jamais être parfait?

* * *

_L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Dans ses yeux, Drago pouvait lire toute la désillusion du monde. Cette douleur lui fit mal. Comment un enfant pouvait-il être déjà si adulte?_

_-Je vous déteste, Mr Drago! murmura la fillette aux cheveux blancs._

_-Ne dis pas cela, Lib'_

_-Je veux plus de vos traitements! Je veux plus les médicaments et je veux plus avoir mal! Je veux plus la machine qui a le bruit qui m'empêche de dormir! Je veux plus..._

_-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras bientôt plus mal... C'est promis._

_-Juré craché? demanda la faible voix._

_-Voyons, Liberty! On ne crache pas dans un hôpital! Mais je le jure quand même... Tu n'auras bientôt plus mal..._

_Ce jour-là, Drago ne se doutait pas d'où cette promesse allait le mener..._

* * *

→_**TBC..**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe __**NC-17**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciements: __Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci._

_Note de la gribouilleuse:__ Bonjour à vous,_

_Les pages défilent et se ressemblent. Un grain de retard, un peu de tristesse saupoudrée d'eau de rose rose, et voila un chapitre comme j'i fini par en avoir l'habitude. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira,_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Juju777, Vif d'or, Yepa, Malilite, Hermionarwen2000, Carmy-chériiiiie, Enia Fr, winks, BadAngel666, Music67love, The Dream Spectral, Little Black, Shiezca, Katoru87 et Moji pour leurs reviews!**_

* * *

**• Chapitre 4 •**_**  
**_

Bien que Drago Malfoy adressait à présent un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour à chaque collègue qu'il croisait en début de service – cette pauvre gourde minaudante de Lavande y compris - cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il s'était totalement intégré dans son nouveau lieu de travail.

Il n'était pas de nature très chaleureuse ni câline, par conséquent les fameux rituels des deux bises sur la joue et des petites tapes amicales dans le dos étaient à proscrire. Seuls ses rapports avec la médicomage Granger, bien que très distants, avoisinaient la sympathie mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour qu'il se sente partie intégrante de cet endroit un peu trop animé à son goût.

En effet, les infirmières se retournaient toujours sur son passage, le scrutant comme s'il était un nouveau venu et les parents d'enfants malades le jaugeaient toujours avec un léger scepticisme, bien que sa froideur et son manque de compassion apparents y soient certainement pour quelque chose. De plus, Drago n'avait pas encore mémorisé le prénom de tous ses collègues, et ne comptait pas le faire avant un certain temps encore.

Son travail se passait pourtant relativement bien jusqu'à présent. En presque un mois de bons et loyaux services, il n'avait perdu que deux petits patients et n'avait pas encore perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs devant les parents parfois quasiment hystériques lorsqu'on abordait le sujet sensible de la survie de leur descendance pleurnicharde et mourante.

Néanmoins, toute la stabilité de son petit train-train quotidien s'était vue bousculée aujourd'hui. En effet, lorsqu'il franchit ce jour-là les portes du service aseptisé de cancérologie pédiatrique pour le début de sa garde, il eut le malheur de voir un attroupement anormal de jeunes en blouse blanche dans le couloir qui noircissaient des parchemins entiers avec leurs notes éparses...

L'arrivage de la bleusaille... Les nouveaux internes... Le pire cauchemar de Drago!

-Jeunes gens, je vous présente le médicomage Malefoy. Il est un des meilleurs de ce service, spécialisé dans la maladie des enfants de la neige...

-Hum, toussota Drago avec un air sévère sur le visage.

-Pardon, les enfants de l'espoir. Mr Malefoy sera un de vos titulaires dans les mois qui vont suivre. Avec lui, le médicomage Dunan, le médicomage Fahrenheit et moi-même, nous nous partagerons votre groupe pour le titulariat. Vous devrez nous obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Surtout, n'oubliez pas. Ici, vous ne savez encore rien!

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que ce n'est pas la peine de ramener votre science infuse en étant sûrs de vos diagnostiques, prévint Drago. Les gens trop sûrs d'eux, on les saque! Les gens qui ne prennent aucune initiative, on les saque!

-Les filles qui fixent le fessier de Mr Malefoy au lieu d'écouter comme en ce moment, on les saque également! intervint Mrs Granger tandis qu'une demi-douzaine de filles tournaient expressément les yeux du pantalon un peu trop moulant du jeune homme blond que laissait apparaître sa cape blanche attachée légèrement de travers.

-Vous avez tout à apprendre ici. Nous ne sommes pas vos amis et nous ne vous ferons pas de cadeau... Des questions? conclut Drago sans laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment sur son visage pâle.

Les internes baissèrent tous les yeux, refroidis par le discours des deux médicomages, aussi sévères l'un que l'autre. Ces derniers croisèrent leur regards et se sourirent mutuellement, assez fiers de la première impression qu'ils venaient de faire.

Leur règle d'or, celle de serrer la bride au début pour la délier par la suite si tout se passait bien, venait d'être mise en pratique avec brio. Après cela, Drago doutait que l'un de ces idiots d'internes ose ne fusse qu'ouvrir la bouche plus tard en sa présence.

Drago dévisagea les nouveaux visages un à un, s'attardant par moments sur les recrues osant défier son regard. Lorsque tous eurent baissé les yeux devant son air revêche, il se mit en tête de repérer quelles seraient les meilleures personnes à prendre dans son équipe.

Il raya automatiquement de la liste ces quelques filles trop maquillées aux ongles manucurés qu'elles devraient couper dans quelques minutes par soucis d'hygiène, ce jeune homme prétentieux certainement fils de médecin imbu de lui-même et cet intellectuel boutonneux qui dérogeait à toutes les règles de beauté en vigueur dans l'entourage du médicomage.

Avoir une pareille tête devant lui pendant toutes ses gardes, très peu pour lui.

-Mr Malefoy, comment allons-nous répartir ces jeunes gens? demanda Mrs Granger en désignant le pire cauchemar de Drago. Les médicomages Dunan et Fahrenheit ne sont pas de garde en ce moment, nous devrons donc leur imposer leurs recrues. Avez-vous une demande particulière, Mr Malefoy?

-J'ai pour habitude de choisir mes internes moi-même. Je me fie toujours à ma première impression, répondit Drago en faisant aller son regard d'acier sur l'attroupement de novices.

-Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi...

-Toi, désigna Drago en pointant du doigt un jeune homme au visage androgyne d'une beauté qui avait tout de suite accroché son attention.

-Moi c'est Jazz! Jazz Bowen, se présenta le jeune homme en avançant près de Drago.

-Je me fiche de ton prénom. Passons donc au prochain. Toi, continua-t-il en désignant un étudiant enrobé à l'air jovial et aux belles boucles brunes.

-Moi c'est Javier, médic' Drago! fit l'homme avec entrain, tapant au passage l'épaule de Drago.

-Je sens qu'on ne va pas être amis tous les deux... fit Drago en serrant les poings. Toi, fit-il alors en choisissant une jeune fille à la peau pâle semblant être d'une timidité maladive.

A son grand étonnement, l'étudiante n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant et rejoignit les quelques appelés. Drago apprécia mentalement la pudeur de la fille et reporta son attention, analysant chacun pour élire son dernier interne. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait capable de décrocher le sésame.

-Pour la dernière place, je vais faire passer un test assez sélectif. Suivez-moi tous.

Drago les conduisit alors dans la chambre du petit Timothé, qui venait à peine de se réveiller de son opération et qui attendait d'être transféréau service de soins intensifs pour quelques jours. Les petites taches de son parsemées sur son nez ressortaient étrangement sur son teint maladif, rehaussé par les mèches de ses cheveux châtain clair collées sur son front. De ses lèvres pâles, ses deux incisives blanches dépassaient, légèrement de travers à cause de ses dents du bonheur.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants puis se refermèrent aussitôt. La fatigue l'emporta sur sa conscience, l'enfant étant trop assommé par les médicaments. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une foule compacte de blouses blanches envahissait la salle de réveil.

-Voici Timothé. Ses gênes ont été modifiés il y a peu suite à certaines expériences dangereuses. Son corps rejette donc ses propres organes. Grâce à une opération récente, nous avons pu lui réadministrer son ADN d'origine et stopper ses évanouissements récents. Lequel d'entre vous peut me dire quelle est l'expérience qui a contaminé cet enfant? Les médias ont fait choux gras sur son cas il y a quelques mois de cela...

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Même les quelques étudiants qui piaillaient en fond de groupe se turent, séchant sur la question posée. Ici, ce n'était pas leurs savoirs qui étaient mis en avant, mais leur culture générale. Ce Mr Malefoy était aussi malin que désagréable!

A l'extrême droite, une jeune fille avec de grandes filasses blondes et des grands yeux exorbités fixait le vide avec concentration. Alors que personne ne s'y attendait plus, l'étrange personnage se décida à parler, sans pour autant se détourner du mur qu'elle observait.

-C'est mon père...

-Pardon? Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle? demanda froidement Drago.

-Il me semblait que vous vous en fichiez? rétorqua l'interne. Moi c'est Luna Lovegood. Je suis la fille du généticien Lovegood, celui qui a fait les expériences sur le clonage...

-Vous voulez dire que c'est votre père, l'idiot qui a laissé s'échapper le chiot génétiquement modifié que Timothé a recueilli comme animal de compagnie? s'étonna Drago.

-C'est lui. Mais il n'était pas au courant que la salive de Gouttière était contagieuse...

-Gouttière?

-Oui, c'est le nom du chiot. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il irait contaminer ce gosse en lui léchant gentiment le visage!

-Il aurait dû le prévoir, mademoiselle! Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pourrez réparer les erreurs commises par votre père. Je suis intrigué de connaître la fille d'un généticien d'une telle renommée... Il a fait cette erreur, certes, mais je sais que votre père est quelqu'un de talentueux. Je vous prends dans mon équipe. A vous de ne pas me décevoir durant ce stage!

-Je compte bien réussir ce stage pour pouvoir reprendre les recherches de mon père, Mr Malefoy! répondit la jeune fille en fixant directement le médicomage pour la première fois de la conversation. Je prouverai que le clonage humain a de l'avenir!

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans mon équipe, Melle Lovegood!

* * *

Harry Potter avait toujours eu un don pour cerner rapidement la personnalité des gens. Cette habitude de sans cesse analyser l'ennemi lui était venue de sa longue pratique du Quidditch. En effet, le milieu dans lequel il évoluait exigeait de lui une attention constante. Le Quidditch était certes un sport, mais stratégie et jeu d'équipe ne suffisaient pas pour vaincre ; la victoire ne s'obtenait qu'en ayant une connaissance parfaite des points forts et faibles joueurs adverses.

Ce qu'il haïssait, au contraire, c'était de ne pas parvenir à comprendre quelqu'un. Et Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'avec le nouveau médicomage de son fils, il était tombé sur un os. Ce Drago Malefoy pouvait être aussi froid et insensible qu'un iceberg par moments et se permettre un élan de complicité l'instant d'après. De plus, Harry avait remarqué que l'impeccabilité de la tenue du soigneur était troublée, une fois son travail fini, par une vieille besace customisée pendant le long de son épaule et jurant horriblement avec ses habits proprets.

Lunatique, cynique, distant, froid, dur, incernable, calculateur et renfermé étaient autant de mots qui pouvaient désigner ce nouvel arrivant dans leur vie trop bien réglée. Il apparaissait comme insaisissable, à l'image de l'eau qui glisse entre nos doigts, reste impassible en toutes circonstances, mais se révèle être d'une force incroyable lorsque un courant défavorable le transforme en ouragan. Harry craignait légèrement de mourir noyé dans le flot de ses paroles acérées.

Néanmoins, Harry avait également remarqué qu'un autre adjectif devait être ajouté à la liste: compétent.

En effet, l'homme blond semblait connaître son sujet mieux que quiconque. Tous les précédents collègues de Malefoy s'accordaient à affirmer que la magie vitale de son fils et de la petite Aylee-Rose les détruisait de l'intérieur, rongeant leurs organes un par un.

Aucun traitement n'avait pu être trouvé, si ce n'est la potion de substitution rénale qui comblait le manque du rein de Côme et l'aérosol qui retardait la propagation de la maladie sur ses poumons. Mais voilà, ce Malefoy était différent. Il en voulait plus. Lui, voulait comprendre la raison de ce dysfonctionnement pour l'éradiquer.

Et Harry n'était pas sûr d'haïr ce regain d'espoir que le médicomage lui procurait...

Ce qu'il aimait moins, au contraire, c'était ces examens contraignants qu'on infligeait à son enfant et surtout, ces résultats qui revenaient invariablement mauvais. Malgré l'aérosol, les poumons de Côme étaient de plus en plus rongés chaque jour et son rythme cardiaque s'était subitement déréglé à plusieurs reprises, signe que le mal avait atteint le cœur.

-Tu m'écoutes, papa? s'enquit le petit garçon, tirant par la même occasion son père de ses pensées.

-Oui, oui Commy. J'étais un peu dans la Lune. Je pensais à... à mon prochain match!

-C'est contre les brutes?

-Oui, c'est contre les brutes. Si t'es bien sage et si tu prends ta potion sans rechigner, je te montrerai le match par Pensine!

-Ce serait chouette, murmura l'enfant en étouffant un bâillement.

-Ce qui serait encore plus chouette, ce serait de te reposer. Tu es complètement lessivé!

-Mais non, répondit Côme en lutant pour ne pas tomber endormi. Tu avais promis que je pourrais aller voir Timmy aujourd'...

L'enfant n'acheva pas sa phrase, sombrant immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée, tout comme sa tête sur l'oreiller. Harry remonta la couverture sur les épaules blanches et frêles de son fils et se décida à aller chercher de quoi manger à la cafeteria pendant que Côme n'était pas en mesure de s'apercevoir de son absence.

L'homme descendit donc les escaliers en un soupir de lassitude et se rendit au premier étage, là où il avait l'habitude de se rendre les rares fois où il avait le temps d'avaler un repas. La cafeteria était une vaste salle aux tables de bois aggloméré bien alignées dont un pan de mur entier accueillait un self service qui dégageait d'agréables odeurs de tarte à la mélasse et de ragoût mijotant.

Harry alla donc se servir un bol de potage à la citrouille fumant qu'il paya de quelques Mornilles, puis ses yeux parcoururent la salle à la recherche d'une table de libre où il pourrait se poser quelques minutes. Bien vite, son attention fut attirée par une jeune femme à la coupe à la garçonne qui lui faisait un geste de la main timide. Harry lui lança un maigre sourire et se dirigea vers elle.

-Bonjour Pansy, fit Harry en s'asseyant en face de la femme.

-Bonjour Harry! Comment va Côme aujourd'hui? s'enquit la femme en s'essuyant la commissure des lèvres avec une serviette en papier de couleur criarde.

-Il va, répondit simplement le joueur de Quidditch. Et l'opération de Timmy?

-Elle ne s'est pas passée aussi bien que prévue. Le réveil a été très difficile mais il va s'en sortir. Tout danger est écarté pour le moment, c'est le principal...

-Côme a été infernal toute la semaine. Il meurt d'envie de rendre visite à votre fils, j'ai eu du mal à freiner son enthousiasme!

-Le pauvre chou. Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne doive encore attendre quelques jours avant que Timmy ne redescende du service de soins intensifs! Vous n'imaginez pas combien Blaise et moi sommes contents que cette passe soit enfin finie!

-J'avoue n'être pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour l'imaginer...

-Oh, s'exclama la femme en s'empourprant aussitôt. Je suis désolée, Harry! J'ai toujours manqué de tact!

-Ne vous en...

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase en effet, un cri strident retentit alors dans la cafeteria suivit d'un bruit de porcelaine cassée, faisant se retourner vers l'origine du bruit toutes les têtes de la salle. Au milieu de celle-ci, une jeune fille rousse semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Les résidus de ce qui était autrefois un bol de soupe gisaient à ses pieds

-Par Merlin, s'écria la jeune fille que tout le monde regardait. Mais c'est Harry Potter!

Ledit Harry Potter s'empourpra derechef et tenta de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. La jeune fille n'y fit pas attention et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry essaya vainement de sa dégager mais la prise de la jeune fille rousse était trop forte pour lui.

-Je suis votre plus grande fan! J'ai tous vos posters à la maison, s'emporta la rousse. Je vous trouve trop trop trop sexy!

-Oh, vous... vous m'en voyez ravi !

-Je pourrais avoir un autographe? Un pour moi et un pour Jude, mon frère! Il est totalement fan de vous!

-C'est à quel nom? demanda Harry sur un ton ennuyé en se saisissant d'une serviette devant lui.

-Moi c'est Dakota! se présenta l'adolescente. Merlin, je ne pensais jamais vous croiser dans un tel lieu! Oh, mais suis-je bête? C'est vrai, votre marmot est mourrant!

-Tenez, répondit Harry sur un ton polaire en tendant la serviette de papier griffonnée.

L'adolescente comprit qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue et s'empressa de déguerpir, un sourire bienheureux collé sur ses lèvres trop maquillées. Pansy envoya un sourire contrit à la star sportive et se dépêcha de changer de conversation.

-Je suis désolée, Harry. Les gens n'ont vraiment aucun respect...

-Je finis par en avoir l'habitude, vous savez. Cela fait tout de même quatre ans que je fréquente cet endroit et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient m'importuner au moment où j'en ai le moins envie. Vous comprenez, c'est comme s'il y avait deux "moi"... comme si le joueur et le père de famille que je suis étaient deux personnes à part entière.

-Je comprends. C'est la seule façon que vous avez trouvé pour ne pas vous empoisonner la vie et pour cela, je vous admire, expliqua Pansy en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille frais.

-Vous êtes une femme for...

-Oh, bonjour Drago, s'écria alors son interlocutrice en lui coupant la parole.

Harry se retourna brutalement, manquant de renverser son bol de soupe par la même occasion. A l'entrée de la salle, le nouveau médicomage qui l'intriguait tant les regardait d'un œil torve. Le jeune homme blond, sans sa tenue de travail, se rendit alors à leur hauteur et, à la surprise de Harry, sourit franchement à la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Pansy! Comment vas-tu?

-A merveille, merci! Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment mieux sans cette horrible cape blanche!

-Tu n'as toujours pas épuisé ton quota de compliments, à ce que je vois! Puis-je me joindre à vous? demanda-t-il alors en adressant pour la première fois de la conversation un coup d'œil à Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry soudainement mal à l'aise. Mais, vous n'avez pas une salle de pause, ou quelque chose comme cela, chez les médicomages?

-Vous devez certainement parler du Foyer, cet endroit piaffant, bruyant et rempli de commérage dans lequel je suis jaugé tel un lion dans sa cage? Les infirmières et leurs avances douteuses ont le don de me couper l'appétit!

-Tu dois donc te contenter de la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Tu es tombé bien bas! le taquina Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

-Je préfère donc d'habitude manger seul que mal accompagné. Quoique, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur d'être en agréable compagnie, chère Pansy!

Harry regarda, intrigué, l'échange entre les deux adultes qui semblaient si bien se connaître, comme de vieux amis ne s'étant plus vu depuis longtemps. Pansy sembla s'en apercevoir car, au dernier moment, elle se tourna dans sa direction et répondit à sa question muette:

-Drago et moi nous connaissons depuis tout petits. Mon père est le sous-directeur de la banque du père de Drago. Nous avons donc fait nos dents et nos études générales ensemble, avant que je ne vienne m'exiler ici pour me marier avec un bel australien!

-Tu en profiteras pour remettre mes salutations à ce cher Blaise, la coupa Drago.

-C'est de là que vous tenez ce petit accent, Pansy! Je ne savais pas que vous veniez du même pays que Mr Malefoy! s'étonna Harry.

-Eh bien si! Nous avons tous deux été élevés au pays du ragoût et de la pluie matinale! fit joyeusement Pansy. En parlant de nourriture, tu ne manges pas, Drago?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Pansy! J'emmène avec moi ma propre nourriture faite maison. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en ces choses infâmes et insipides que nous servent les femmes de la cafeteria! expliqua-t-il en sortant une boite de sa besace customisée.

Harry se sourit à lui-même en voyant le vieux sac qui avait hanté ses pensées plus tôt dans la journée. Décidément, cet homme ne ressemblait en rien aux gens à qui il avait pu avoir affaire! Ne faisant confiance qu'à sa propre personne, le médicomage était également surprenant par ses manies et habitudes, comme celle de frotter son index contre son pouce sans arrêt. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs quelles autres surprises cet homme lui réservait encore...

-Et puis surtout, je suis végétarien, ajouta le médicomage en s'attirant un regard surpris de la part du père de Côme qui venait d'obtenir sa réponse.

Pansy, elle, ne se formalisa pas de son ami qui sortait son repas équilibré de son sac. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était habituée à l'étrangeté de l'homme. Elle regarda alors sa montre et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires.

-Vous m'excuserez tous les deux. Blaise va bientôt arriver pour se rendre au chevet de Timothé. Je dois m'en aller!

-Vas-y, Pansy. Je passerai certainement à la maison dans la semaine. Et puis nous nous reverrons pour la visite quotidienne de Timothé. Il me doit toujours une de ses œuvres d'art dont lui seul connaît la signification...

-Avec un peu de chance, Côme vous fera également un dessin lorsqu'il se réveillera. Seul dans sa chambre, il ne sait jamais comment s'occuper, intervint Harry.

Drago Malefoy lui envoya un sourire poli puis reporta son attention sur sa salade composée qui n'attendait que lui pour être dévorée. Le silence qui se fit alors entre les deux hommes ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Si la star du Quidditch nationale voulait lui faire la conversation, libre à lui, mais jamais un Malefoy n'avait été doué pour trouver de quoi meubler un blanc!

Drago se contenta donc de manger son repas en silence, son esprit occupé par le dossier de certains de ces patients, dont le fils de l'homme qui engloutissait sa soupe en face de lui. Bien vite, la place vacante laissée par leur amie fut comblée par la silhouette fatiguée d'une Hermione Granger au bord de la crise de nerf qui s'affalait en un soupir sur la chaise de bois.

-J'ai suivi votre idée, Drago. Les ragots de Parvati et Milicent ont mis mes nerfs à bouts! Quant à Luna, on ne peut pas dire que cette pauvre interne soit la personne idéale pour entretenir une conversation!

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous serons les deux rescapés du service condamnés à nous exiler dans cette salle bondée! fit Drago en ne s'intéressant qu'à moitié au discours de la femme.

-Vous comprenez, ces pauvres filles n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de déballer leurs cancans toute la journée! C'est comme ma belle sœur, Ginny...

Drago décrocha aussitôt de la conversation et laissa la médicomage, aussi compétente soit-elle, continuer son monologue. Le jeune homme croisa alors le regard de Harry Potter et lui lança un regard montrant bien qu'il était exaspéré par la femme. Le père de Côme étouffa un sourire et s'empressa de racler le fond de son bol.

-Sans arrêt, elle enchaîne toujours critique sur critique! Chaque personne de son entourage en prend pour son grade, hein! Moi-même, cela ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de juger les membres de ma famille...

-C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire, lâcha Drago sur un ton froid pour que seul Harry Potter ne l'entende.

-Elle a même osé un jour critiquer son petit ami! Une vraie commère, je vous dis! L'autre jour...

Drago décida alors qu'il était temps d'abréger la conversation, cette dernière ressemblant de plus en plus à celle ayant lieu habituellement dans la salle de pause des médicomages. Un regard indiqua à Drago que l'autre homme présent à la table cherchait lui aussi une échappatoire et c'est avec un élan rare d'altruisme qu'il déclara:

-Bien, je vais devoir remonter au service. Je vois que vous avez fini, Mr Potter. Peut-être pourrions-nous remonter ensemble? J'ai à vous entretenir au sujet de votre fils...

-Oh, euh, oui bien sûr, hésita la star. Eh bien, bon appétit, Mr Granger...

-Déjà? Bon, tant pis. Je vous raconterai l'histoire de mon beau-frère la prochaine fois! Charly Weasley, vous devez le connaître, il est dans votre équipe!

-Oui, en effet, fit l'homme en embarquant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Drago et Harry sortirent donc en vitesse, attendant d'être hors de la vue de la jeune femme pour laisser échapper un soupire d'exaspération. Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'aide vienne de Drago ne put s'empêcher de le remercier.

-Vous me sauvez vraiment la vie! Mes oreilles ont manqué de se suicider!

-Pas de quoi, répondit brièvement le médicomage.

-Je n'ai jamais supporté les femmes de par leur manie à parler sans arrêt! A part cette chère Pansy, elles sont toutes pareilles!

-Au premier abord, Hermione Granger me paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, répondit Drago. Comme quoi, les gens sont bien différents une fois leur uniforme ôté!

-C'est également valable pour vous, fit remarquer Harry.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Non seulement vous vous révélez être quelqu'un légèrement plus bavard une fois en civil, mais en plus vous laissez votre perfection apparente se fissurer par endroits. Votre besace, par exemple...

Harry qui essayait officieusement d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions ne comprit pas pourquoi le médicomage se raidit soudainement en serrant les poings. Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ses mâchoires trop serrées pour pouvoir laisser échapper le moindre son à part un quelconque grognement indigne de son rang.

-Je ne dis pas cela pour vous vexer, croyez-moi bien, se racheta Harry. Mais il est vrai que...

-Décidément, il n'y a pas que les femmes qui parlent de trop! lâcha sèchement Drago avant d'accélérer le pas et laisser le père seul dans les escaliers, un air d'incompréhension collé sur le visage.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre...

* * *

_Dans ses bras, la frêle silhouette d'un nourrisson s'agitait. L'homme resserra son étreinte autour de la couverture qui recouvrait son fils et attendit le verdict avec une certaine inquiétude. Lorsque le nom de la maladie fut prononcé, l'homme crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter..._

_-Est-ce que mon bébé va mourir, Mr Wallis?_

_-Nous ne pouvons jamais nous prononcer certainement mais..._

_-Soyez franc. Combien de temps puis-je espérer pouvoir encore serrer mon fils contre moi?_

_-Au maximum... Cinq ans, fit le médicomage sans une once de compassion. Je suis désolé._

_Dans ses bras, le nourrisson continuait toujours de s'agiter, inconscient que son avenir était en train de se jouer. Harry resserra encore un peu plus les couvertures contre lui..._

_Tant qu'il le pouvait encore..._

* * *

→ _**TBC...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe __**NC-17**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciements: __Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci._

_Note de la gribouilleuse:__ Bonjour à tous!_

_Platon a dit: "__Une vie sans examen ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue."_

_Appliquons donc ce principe à Côme et voyons ce qu'il en résulte. Un grain d'inconfort, de l'injustice et un chapitre? Le compte est bon!_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira,_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Hermionarwen2000, Juju777, Malie25, Music67love, Alex, Ayuluna, Enia Fr, Flower, The dream spectral, Vif d'or, Carmy, BadAngel666, Eiko et schiezca pour leurs reviews.  
**_

* * *

• **Chapitre 5 •**

Drago Malefoy adorait les enfants autant qu'il les détestait. Et en cet instant, les cris stridents de Aylee-Rose ne l'aidaient pas à porter celle-ci dans son cœur. Drago essaya de relativiser la chose. En effet, les parents avaient tout de même été mis à la porte pendant la ponction lombaire de leur enfant, évitant ainsi un certain nombre de plaintes et lamentations supplémentaires.

La situation pourrait être pire, se disait Drago en désinfectant la peau laiteuse de la petite fille... Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention des internes qui eux, n'avaient été congédiés par le médicomage et qui étaient bien décidés à poser toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête.

-Mr Malefoy, vous êtes sûrs que la patiente ne souffre pas? s'enquit alors Jazz Bowen, l'interne de première année qui remplissait son calepin de notes éparses.

-Bien sûr que si, elle souffre, répondit calmement Drago.

Drago abhorrait être interrompu durant les interventions, qu'elles soient bénignes ou courantes. En cet instant, il devait enfoncer une longue et large aiguille dans le dos d'un nourrisson braillant à pleins poumons et avait autre chose à faire que de répondre à des questions stupides. S'il déviait de trajectoire avec la seringue, la petite pouvait être paralysée.

-Vous n'avez pas un sort ou une potion pour calmer cette petite? se buta le beau jeune homme.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de vous taire pour que je puisse écourter le martyr de cette môme?

Si Drago n'avait pas eu la motricité d'une fillette de un an entre les mains, il aurait crispé celles-ci. A la place, il serra les mâchoires pour reprendre son calme. Jazz remarqua derechef que l'homme n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Sur ce coup, même la beauté légendaire de l'interne ne sauverait pas son cas. Et pourtant, Merlin savait ce qu'un sourire séducteur pouvait aider pour mettre les profs dans la poche. Jazz se tut donc aussitôt, ayant compris le message. A l'avenir, il ne poserait plus de questions stupides.

-Les potions contaminent le sang et faussent les résultats, consentit-il finalement à répondre. Quant aux sorts, ils réagiraient avec ceux de régulation magique qu'on lui a déjà fait subir, lui provoquant des douleurs bien plus atroces... et mortelles.

Drago regarda la petite fiole se remplir d'un liquide limpide, tandis que l'enfant n'en pouvait plus de se plaindre. Des larmes acides de douleur avaient rougi ses yeux clairs et mouillé ses fins cheveux blancs. De son dos, un tuyau sortait, déversant goutte à goutte le liquide tant convoité.

-Cette ponction est obligatoire chaque mois, indiqua Drago une fois que la fiole fut remplie. Nous devons savoir si la maladie n'a pas encore atteint les cellules souches de sa moelle. Dans ce cas, ç'en serait fini pour elle...

Drago reboucha la petite bouteille transparente et retira la ponction du dos du nourrisson. Il appliqua un léger sort de cicatrisation sur le dos de l'enfant qu'il recouvrit d'une petite grenouillère verte. Aylee-Rose, à bout de force, ravala quelques sanglots et gigota dans son berceau tandis que ses yeux se crispaient en un spasme douloureux.

-Bien, la leçon est terminée. Passons au patient suivant!

Les internes bouclèrent leurs observations et sortirent un à un de la chambre d'enfant sans un dernier regard pour celle-ci. Drago les laissa passer devant lui, remballa ses affaires et fit disparaître les compresses et autres ustensiles d'un rapide coup de baguette. Une fois qu'il fut seul dans la salle et sûr que personne ne le voyait, il poussa un soupire de fatigue et s'approcha de l'enfant.

Sans un seul autre geste de tendresse, il posa une main apaisante sur le ventre de la petite patiente, remonta la couverture sur ses frêles épaules et sortit à son tour.

* * *

-Plus vite, Harry! psalmodia Olivier Dubois en direction du ciel. Si tu ne te bouges pas un peu sur ton manche, jamais on ne passera les quarts de finale! Même contre des vétérans, tu ne tiendrais pas la vitesse! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette position? On dirait un troll polaire s'étant enfoncé une branche dans le...

-Je fais de mon mieux, coach! Mais il y a un vent pas possible et...

-Arrête de te trouver des excuses, Potter! Aujourd'hui, tu joues comme une banse! Si tu ne voles pas un peu mieux, je te fous sur le banc le match prochain! C'est pas parce que t'as pulvérisé l'équipe d'Equateur la semaine dernière et que tu es le chouchou de ces spectatrices que t'es à l'abri d'une exclusion!

-Je sais, Oliv...

-Joue au lieu de parler!

-Mais Olivier, ça fait des heures que je fais des chronos! Mes mains sont gelées et je dois bientôt aller... Et merde! Je suis déjà en retard d'une demi-heure à l'hôpital, s'exclama Harry en descendant en piquée.

Harry Potter atterrit sur le sol en un temps record et se précipita vers les vestiaires. Son coach, le chrono en main, ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en voyant le temps qu'il avait mis pour se poser sur le sol. Harry ne le vit jamais lever haut le poing en signe de victoire.

-Deux secondes sept! Deux secondes sept! Tu vois que quand tu veux tu y arrives, Harry! On va laminer les malgaches!

Les collègues de Harry aussi avaient assisté à la performance. Le jeune homme était effectivement tellement en retard qu'il avait empiété sur leur entraînement. Mais chaque joueur australien un minimum doté de conscience savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer un entraîneur hurlant sur un des leurs.

Les joueurs se remirent donc de la démonstration de vitesse qu'ils venaient de voir et commencèrent à faire des tours de terrains. Aujourd'hui, Dubois ne les laisserait pas partir avant qu'ils ne puissent avoisiner le record de Harry, ils le savaient. Et ils maudirent l'un comme l'autre le jeune père, qui fuyait à présent en direction du centre-ville, d'être aussi talentueux.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans le service de cancérologie pédiatrique ce jour-là, il sentit bien que les regards que l'on posait sur lui avaient changé. Mû par une soudaine mauvaise impression, il accéléra le pas et se précipita au chevet de son fils.

Dans la chambre de Côme, le médicomage Malefoy était déjà là. Le petit garçon, contrairement à ce que Harry s'était attendu, ne l'attendait pas de pied ferme. Bien au contraire, il dormait suite à une absorption de potion calmante et lesdits pieds étaient en ce moment le centre de l'attention de l'homme blond en blouse blanche.

-Mr Malefoy? Pourquoi Côme a-t-il son examen maintenant? N'était-il pas prévu pour cet après-midi? s'inquiéta Harry d'une voix anxieuse.

-Oh, Mr Potter. Je devais justement m'entretenir avec vous, répondit l'homme d'une voix grave.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Passons plutôt dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise... proposa Drago poliment.

-Allez droit au but, Mr Malefoy, insista Harry en craignant le pire.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir.

-Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans le mot "droit au but"?

-Bien. Côme s'est réveillé en vous demandant. Lorsqu'il ne vous a pas vu à son chevet, il a tenté de sortir du lit et voir dans le couloir si vous y étiez. En se posant sur le sol, ses jambes n'ont pas répondu et il est tombé sur le sol. Il semblerait que la maladie ait atteint les nerfs moteurs de ses membres inférieurs.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler l'information. Son visage ne trahit aucun sentiment. Il se contenta de porter sa main à sa bouche, les mains tremblantes et de s'avancer calmement vers le lit habité du petit corps immobilisé pour l'éternité. Drago, mal à l'aise, inclina la tête et laissa quelques secondes au père avant de reprendre.

-Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de lui rendre sa mobilité, malheureusement. Un psychologue passera le voir pour lui expliquer la situation si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de le faire...

-Je suis encore en mesure de parler à mon fils! s'emporta Harry tandis que son visage arborait une teinte livide lui étant peu commune.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais il va falloir être fort... Pour lui.

-C'est le début de la fin, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire... S'il commence à être paralysé... Il va... Il va... Mon bébé... murmura Harry sans vouloir réellement avoir de réponse tandis que ses lèvres se tremblaient dangereusement, comme si son cœur manquait de s'échapper pour fuir cette horrible réalité.

-Je suis désolé, Mr Potter. Je suis désolé.

Harry porta sa main à son visage et n'ajouta pas un mot. Drago vit l'homme s'effondrer le long du mur au ralenti, comme une chute inexorable dans les abysses de la douleur. Un sanglot déchirant brisa alors le silence pesant de la chambre blanche.

Drago Malefoy, quoique peu habitué à soutenir les parents, s'approcha de l'homme et déposa un main compatissante sur son épaule agitée de soubresauts incontrôlables. Harry Potter ne se retint plus de pleurer. Il s'accrocha au pantalon de Drago telle une bouée de secours et ne repoussa celui-ci qu'une fois ses esprits récupérés, assez pour se sentir gêné d'une telle proximité. Le visage ruisselant et le cœur en lambeaux, il congédia le médecin d'un regard noir.

Lorsque Drago sortit la salle, une larme de colère dévalait son visage fin.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était un perfectionniste, notamment en ce qui concernait les dossiers de ses patients. Tous étaient triés selon un ordre bien à lui, avec des étiquettes de couleur et des casiers particuliers. Chaque traitement, chaque nouvel élément ou examen figurait dans les archives.

Et pourtant, plongé dans l'un de ces dossiers si soigneusement organisé, il était complètement perdu. Il avait réussi à obtenir les dossiers de deux enfants tous deux atteints de la même maladie que Côme et Aylee-Rose. Il avait donc entreprit de les comparer pour enfin trouver une explication logique à ce mal, en vain.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien soucieux, Drago, remarqua Hermione Granger en entrant dans le bureau du médicomage. Vos internes vous en feraient-ils voir de toutes les couleurs? Pourtant le jeune Bowen n'est pas des plus désagréables compagnies...

-Il est beau comme un Apollon, certes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con! s'exclama Drago sans lever les yeux du dossier et déclanchant ainsi un éclat de rire de la jeune femme.

-Quelle vulgarité!

-Vous me dérangez, c'est tout, fit Drago sur un ton froid.

-Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider sur le dossier qui vous pose tant problème? Deux avis valent mieux qu'un, non?

-Si vous le dites... J'ai là quatre dossiers d'enfants de la neige que j'ai obtenu, non sans mal, je vous l'assure. Les premiers sont à Côme et Aylee-Rose, bien entendu. Le troisième est à un jeune garçon japonais décédé l'année dernière de la même maladie.

-Le quatrième?

-Une ancienne patiente à moi. Décédée depuis peu, fit évasivement le médicomage en détournant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous poseproblème dans ces dossiers? s'enquit la femme sans comprendre le soudain renfermement de son collègue.

-Cela ne colle pas. Tous quatre ont le même physique incolore. Côme a bien le même cheminement que le Kyuro, le petit japonais. Dégradation des organes internes, puis des nerfs moteurs. Aylee-Rose, pour le moment semble convenir également, même si les symptômes sont trop rares que pour être pleinement exploités...

-Votre ancienne patiente?

-C'est là que le bât blesse. Ses organes internes correspondent, mais pas les nerfs moteurs. Elle a fini par saigner du nez, des muqueuses. Elle crachait du sang. Mais ces pertes sanguines ne venaient pas de l'estomac... mais de l'œsophage. De plus, elle n'a jamais été paralysée... C'est comme si...

-Comme si elle avait certains symptômes, mais pas la même maladie...

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Mais je crains plus que tout n'avoir pas soigné correctement cette fillette.

-Vous êtes un bon médicomage, Drago! le rassura Hermione Granger. Rien ne pouvait vous laisser présager qu'elle n'avait pas la maladie des lèvres bleuies! Peut-être aviez-vous même le bon diagnostique, mais qu'elle a été contaminée par une variante de la maladie...

-Peut-être avez-vous raison...

-Il est tard, je vais devoir vous laisser, Drago.

-Il y a autre chose qui ne colle pas, intervint ledit Drago tandis que la femme ouvrait la porte de son bureau. La fillette était née normale. Sa maladie s'est déclarée lors de ses quatre ans. La maladie des enfants de l'espoir est pourtant une maladie de naissance!

-Cessez de vous faire du mouront! Rien de ce que vous pourrez vous reprocher ne pourra vous ramener cette petite! conclut Hermione avant d'être happée par le défilé du personnel dans le couloir.

-Cette petite, elle avait un nom... Liberty...Elle s'appelait Liberty... murmura-t-il alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre.

* * *

_L'homme avait eu une mauvaise journée... Une très mauvaise... Tellement exécrable__qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir appeler cela une journée..._

_-Bonjour Drago! Comment s'est passée ta journée? s'enthousiasma une amie alors qu'il venait à peine d'entrouvrir la porte de son appartement._

_-Lentement. De trop..._

_-Je vois, encore une fois, tu ne seras pas bavard ce soir?_

_-Pas aujourd'hui, Pansy, répondit lascivement Drago en s'effondrant sur leur canapé._

_-C'est dommage! Parce que, figure-toi, cher colloc' que j'ai à te parler..._

_-Tu ne fais que cela depuis que je suis rentré! se plaignit le médicomage en débouchant une bouteille de liquide ambré posée sur la table à côté du fauteuil avant de s'en servir une bonne rasade._

_-Je suis sérieuse. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un! Je pars en Australie pour vivre avec Blaise!_

_Drago ne feignit même pas être ravi par cette nouvelle. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait seul avec sa bouteille. Il avala donc d'une traite son verre avant de s'en servir un autre... Puis un autre bien rempli... De trop..._

_Seul avec sa bouteille._

* * *

_**→TBC...**  
_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe __**NC-17**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciements: __Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci._

_Note de la gribouilleuse:__ Bonjour à tous!_

_Comme un soudain besoin d'écrire, sans mots à ajouter en particulier. Pour Jules et Thibault, car leur drame n'est malheureusement pas une fiction et qu'aucun remède n'a encore jamais été trouvé contre la maladie de l'ivresse au volant. Et pour ceux qui vont survivre, tant bien que mal._

_" Et, quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe  
Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur "  
_

_ (Victor Hugo, Demain dès l'aube)_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous_

_ Enjoy! _

* * *

_**Merci à Carmaniaque, SNT59, Enia Fr, Little Black, Music67love, Sylewan, Ayuluna, Vif d'or, The dream Spectral, DeadPsycho-MP, Schiezca, Hermionarwen2000, Cicin, Léa et Malilite pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

• **Chapitre 6 •**

- Timmy ! s'exclama le petit Côme Potter en voyant son ami apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Bonjour Commy ! sourit l'enfant en retour, s'approchant doucement du lit immaculé.

- Bonjour Timothé, bonjour Pansy.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? les accueillit tristement Harry.

- A merveille, intervint la mère du visiteur. Timothé est venu vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

- Je suis guéri, dit l'enfant d'une voix timide. Je rentre à la maison !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette annonce. Il détesta alors Pansy et son fils de connaître ce bonheur. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de penser une chose aussi horrible, mais ne parvint pas à effacer le sourire crispé et peu sincère qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Je suis ravi pour toi, bonhomme !

- Tu vas partir pour toute la vie ? demanda Côme qui, lui, ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son désarroi. Mais tu vas où ?

- Ben, à la maison, gros nigaud ! Même que mon frère et mon papa ils ont prévu une fête pour mon retour ! Je vais même avoir une grande chambre rien que pour moi ! s'enthousiasma Timothé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la maison de ta maman et ton papa? s'étonna son ami.

- Les enfants non malades habitent avec leurs parents, chéri, l'informa Harry avec douceur. Où veux-tu qu'ils habitent d'autre?

- Ben, à l'hôpital ! Comme tout le monde !

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. En désespoir de cause, il sourit à son fils et ne releva pas la naïveté de celui-ci. Timothé ne réalisa pas que son ami était triste de se sentir soudainement différent. Il s'approcha donc du lit et grimpa sur celui-ci.

- Je vais même peut-être pouvoir avoir une chouette rien qu'à moi, maintenant que je suis plus malade ! Et je vais plus avoir des examens tout le temps... Même que l'infirmière elle a dit que je la verrais plus jamais!

- On passera peut-être leur rendre visite, tempéra Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie dans ta chambre ! Tu viens, on va courir dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

Le jeune Timothé ne comprit paspourquoi Côme fondit en larme ce jour-là. Harry, lui, vit tout de suite son enfant s'effondrer. Il se précipita donc pour serrer son fils contre lui pour le consoler. Timothé se sentit tout penaud et se tourna vers sa mère, une question muette transparaissant sur son visage.

-Je voulais pas le faire pleurer, tu sais, maman!

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Timmy. Tune pouvais pas savoir. Côme ne sait plus marcher, murmura Pansy avec douceur.

-Il saura plus jamais?

-Je l'ignore chéri. Viens, on ferait mieux de les laisser tranquilles...

Pansy prit la main de son enfant dans la sienne et le tira hors de la chambre, dans laquelle l'enfant sanglotait encore contre le torse de son père.

Timothé se retourna un dernière fois, quittant des yeux l'ami qu'il ne reverrait jamais...

* * *

Drago Malefoy attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant que sa meilleure amie sorte de la chambre d'un de ses patients. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, un pied posé à plat sur celui-ci, Drago n'en avait que faire de ces infirmières qui lui lançaient un regard courroucé voulant très clairement signifier "Vous n'aviez pas du travail, vous?"

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer une Pansy assez ennuyée et un petit Timothé ayant perdu son sourire. Lorsque la femme aux cheveux coupés au bol vit le médicomage, un sourire étonné illumina son visage pointu.

- Drago ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?

- On fait aller.

- Je rêve ou tu m'attendais ? s'étonna la mère.

- Définis le mot rêver, répondit évasivement Drago.

- Tu as toujours été nul pour t'esquiver, Drago chéri !

- Nul n'est parfait. Je me contenterai donc de frôler cette perfection inaccessible !

- Et toujours aussi humble !

- Non, là je te charriais, fit Drago sur un ton froid.

- Ton humour aussi, fait souvent défaut !

- Comptes-tu me rabaisser encore longtemps ou vas-tu enfin me demander ce que je fais là ?

- Bien, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je l'ignore moi-même ! avoua l'homme avec un sourire narcissique.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir que je m'intéresse à la raison de ta présence à mes côtés ?

- Pour que tu arrêtes de me rabaisser, voyons !

La femme soupira de lassitude mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Jamais elle n'aurait le dernier mot, elle le savait. Drago n'était pas l'héritier Malefoy pour rien ! Elle laissa donc tomber l'affaire et dit, sur un ton nettement moins moqueur:

- Drago... Donne moi une seule bonne raison qui expliquerait le fait que je suis en train de te parler !

- Tu parles tout le temps, ce n'est pas compliqué !

- Je suis sérieuse, Drake !

Drago baissa la tête et soupira à son tour. Il était fait comme un rat mort, il le savait. Jamais il ne sortirait de ce couloir sans que Pansy ne lui ait tiré les vers du nez. Mais Drago n'en avait que faire. Au fond, s'il avait piétiné pendant dix minutes en attendant son amie, c'était justement pour en arriver là. Mais cela, jamais il ne se l'avouerait!

- Je n'arrive pas à guérir cet enfant, Pans' ! Le scénario se répète...

- Et tu avais besoin de retrouver les pieds sur Terre...

- J'avais besoin que tu me rappelles que je n'étais pas parfait. Parce que si je ne suis pas parfait...

- Alors ce n'est pas ta faute si cet enfant ne marchera plus jamais, acheva la femme.

Drago la dévisagea un instant, l'air interdit. Le regard dur de son amie l'effraya et, sans un mot de plus, il serra les poings et s'engouffra dans un couloir adjacent avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse, fuyant Pansy et, par la même occasion, cette vérité inavouable.

Il n'était pas parfait.

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas une femme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec quelque chose, elle le faisait remarquer. Parfois de trop. Mais, par-dessus tout, elle détestait être prise pour quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas. Et ce jour-là, ce fut un Drago Malefoy passablement énervé qui paya les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Comment évolue la maladie du jeune Potter ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il tait paralysé ? demanda Hermione durant leur pause de midi, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre ? répliqua sèchement Drago Malefoy en enfournant avec rage une feuille de salade innocente dans sa bouche.

- Ne vous énervez pas, je voulais juste...

- Juste faire parler votre voyeurisme habituel envers un patient qui n'est pas votre, oui !

Hermione Granger reposa brusquement son verre, une expression de totale incompréhension trahie par son visage. Elle dévisagea alors le médicomage, n'en croyant pas ses yeux de ce qu'il avait osé lui dire.

- Mr Malefoy, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je n'ai pas accepté de dîner en votre compagnie pour me faire ainsi insulter !

- Rectification : Vous m'avez imposé votre compagnie afin d'obtenir des informations concernant un enfant n'étant pas un de vos patients !

- Tout le monde est préoccupé par le cas du jeune Potter ! se défendit la femme, outrée.

- Et bien qu'on se le dise : J'en ai ma claque que tout le monde me demande de ses nouvelles. Qui est là lorsqu'il s'agit de se soucier de la petite Leann, obèse et pas franchement jolie dont les parents ne survivent que grâce au chômage ? Qui est là pour demander des nouvelles de Jay, orphelin et condamné à mourir dans la solitude ? Personne ! Tout le monde espionne ce gosse pour sa notoriété et franchement, j'espérais mieux de vous !

Hermione regarda l'homme déblatérer sa tirade avec une lueur furieuse dans le regard. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'homme s'était levé dans la foulée, la surplombant dans toute sa hauteur. Hermione, ne se sentant plus de rage, ne se laissa pas ainsi dominer et se leva à son tour, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du jeune blond.

- J'ignore quelle mouche vous a piqué. Sachez seulement que je ne n'accepterai jamais d'être ainsi traitée. Le sort de ces enfants m'importe plus que tout au monde...

- Laissez-moi rire. Un jour vous vous êtes réveillée en vous disant "Tiens, aujourd'hui, je vais devenir médicomage et je sauverai plein de gens !" Maintenant vous êtes rendue amère à force de voir les enfants mourir sous vos yeux et vous voulez vous donner bonne conscience en demandant de leurs nouvelles ! Mais vous ne connaissez rien de ces enfants !

- Je connais le dossier de Côme sur le bout des doigts! se défendit la femme.

- Oh, la belle affaire ! Quel est le nom de son doudou ? Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Savez-vous seulement le prénom de son meilleur ami ? Vous ne vous intéressez à vos patients que pour leur maladie ! Laissez Côme assumer sa maladie en paix et retournez pleurer sur le sort de tous ces mômes que vous êtes incapable de sauver parce que vous vous êtes rendue compte que vous étiez une médicomage ratée !

Un claquement sonore accompagna la gifle monumentale que reçut Drago de plein fouet

- Mr Malefoy, vous ne connaissez rien de mes motivations envers les enfants. Maintenant décampez d'ici avant que je ne vous fasse la version main gauche ! fit-elle sur une voix froide, les mâchoires crispées.

L'homme embarqua sa besace et sortit de la salle, se moquant des regards des curieux qui s'étaient tournés dans leur direction ameutés par le bruit qu'ils avaient fait. Hermione le regarda partir avec un soupçon de soulagement. De tels affrontements étaient de trop pour ses nerfs!

Hermione se rassit avec lenteur et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Cette confrontation l'avait bien plus chamboulé qu'elle n'aurait voulu le laisser montrer. Ne voulant pas se laisser submerger par ses sombres pensées, elle souffla un bon coup et entreprit de retourner à son travail.

Mais, dans l'ascenseur qui devait la ramener à son service, elle croisa le directeur de l'hôpital, un homme à l'âge incalculable au sourire bienveillant et à la main de fer en ce qui concernait la gestion de cette vaste entreprise. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage déconfit de son employée, il sourit dans sa longue barbe blanche et lui dit:

- Vous m'avez l'air bien triste, Mrs Granger!

- Ne vous en faites, pas, Mr Dumbledore. Cela va passer...

- Une telle souffrance n'a pas sa place auprès des patients! continua l'homme.

- Non, ne me renvoyez pas, cela ne se reproduira plus! s'effraya la médicomage. Je vous le promets !

- Rassurez-vous. Je ne pensais pas à cela. Le service de cancérologie pédiatrique ne pourrait pas se passer d'une chef aussi compétente. J'envisageais juste de vous laisser votre après-midi de libre. Mais si vous y voyez une quelconque objection, votre travail n'attendque vous!

- Non ! le coupa Hermione avec empressement. Une après-midi de libre, ce serait merveilleux. Merci beaucoup !

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je dis cela. Je sais juste qu'il y a quelque part un petit garçon qui a bien besoin de voir un peu sa courageuse maman ! finit-il sur un ton mystérieux tandis que l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur mettait fin à leur dialogue.

Hermione s'étonna de cette dernière phrase... Personne n'était au courant ! Elle ne s'en formalisa néanmoins pas plus que cela, le directeur de l'hôpital étant connu pour son mystère et son originalité. La jeune femme se remit donc doucement de son choc et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui la reconduisit au rez-de-chaussée, annonçant ainsi la fin du service le plus court de sa carrière...

Et le plus mouvementé aussi !

* * *

Quelques minutes seulement avaient suffit à Hermione pour se retrouver en face d'une grande bâtisse blanche parsemée de quelques touches de couleurs vives et joyeuses. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle s'empressa de franchir une porte rouge décorée de quelques dessins d'enfants. Une éducatrice vint derechef à sa rencontre et s'étonna de sa présence:

-Mrs Granger! Vous n'avez pas pour habitude de venir en dehors des congés, il me semble!

-Oui, je suis désolée. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais reprendre Eliot un peu aujourd'hui. J'ai mon après-midi de libre et...

-Il sera ravi de lepasser avec vous, croyez-moi! Je vais vous le chercher tout de suite!

L'éducatrice revint quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un petit fauteuil roulant dans lequel un enfant au regard fuyant reposait. Le sourire timide de Hermione se changea en une franche expression de bonheur.

-Bonjour mon Petit Prince! Comment vas-tu? C'est maman, tu me reconnais?

L'enfant ne réagit pas. Ses yeux vaguèrent de droite à gauche, ne montrant pas le moindre signe de compréhension. Hermione serra Eliot dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa présence et retraça du bout des doigts les traits de l'enfant qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement.

-Tu as grandi, mon chéri! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme. Toutes les filles doivent s'arracher un regard de toi! Maman t'aime, mon Petit Prince...

Ce jour-là, Hermione emmena promener son fils dans un parc non loin de là. Un sortilège empêcha la chaise roulante de buter contre les cailloux du bosquet et quelques bouts de pains jetés dans une marre couverte de canards permirent à son fils de montrer quelques signes de vie. Le soleil brillait, le cœur de Hermione et le minois d'Eliotaussi.

Le regard de l'enfant parvint à se fixer sur les animaux quelques secondes... Ses muscles furent moins parcourus de spasmes incontrôlables... Son visage se fit plus détendu... Quelques mots difficilement articulés franchirent ses lèvres...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione se dit qu'Eliot méritait de vivre.

Car même un enfant auquel la vie ne sourit pas, est capable de sourire à la vie...

* * *

_A l'instant même où il comprit qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur, l'homme s'empressa de remettre ses habits. La femme, étonnée, le regarda d'un œil surpris mais n'enfila pas sa robe en retour pour autant. Elle se contenta de remonter la couverture sur ses seins nus et de lui dire, ironiquement:_

_-Alors, comment j'étais?_

_-Un peu trop, répondit-il évasivement._

_-Quoi?_

_-Un, peu trop, c'est tout..._

_-T'es vraiment un gars bizarre, Harry! Allez, fais pas durer le suspense et dis-moi en quoi j'étais un peu trop... Un peu trop bonne? Un peu trop belle? tenta la femme avec un grand sourire._

_-Un peu trop féminine, murmura Harry en prenant la direction de la sortie, de sorte que la femme ne distingue qu'un vague borborygme. _

_-Au fait, beau brun... Tu t'es protégé, j'espère?_

_Harry déglutit difficilement. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière lui une femme nue dans un lit trop grand pour elle et quelques milliers de spermatozoïdes en partance pour la grande course aux ovules..._

* * *

_**→ TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement: __Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe __**NC-17**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciements: __Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci._

_Note de la gribouilleuse: __Bonjour à tous!_

_Gustave Flaubert a dit "Le mot ne manque jamais quand on possède l'idée"... Ce que notre cher Flaubert (Ne cherchez pas dans vos mémoires, il était pour moi aussi un illustre inconnu jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur sa citation...) n'avait pas prévu, c'était que tout manquait lorsqu'on ne possédait plus l'idée..._

_En résumé, vous m'excuserez cette petite panne sèche d'inspiration... Ma relectrice m'a esclavagé (non, non l'abolition n'a pas encore eu lieu, Carmy!) durant plusieurs jours pour que je lui ponde enfin un OS. Ce dernier publié, rien ne me retient à présent de poster ce chapitre! Certes, cette histoire n'en finit pas d'être sombre, mais je ne fais que suivre Gusgus Flaubert qui a un jour dit:_

_"La manière la plus profonde de sentir quelque chose est d'en souffrir"_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

**Merci à Lixouille, Enia Fr, Gally84, Flower, Vif d'or, Tinalisa, SNT59, Alex, Music67love, The Dream Spectral, BadAngel666, DeadPsycho-MP, Léa, Schiezca, Hermionarwen2000, Carmaniaque et Malilite pour leurs reviews!**

* * *

• **Chapitre 7 •**

La femme n'avait jamais été gâtée par la vie. Elevée dans une famille d'accueil qui avait fait des enfants orphelins une entreprise rentable et lâchée dans la dure jungle des adultes à tout juste dix-huit ans avec pour seule valise sa guitare, sa casquette et son test de grossesse positif, elle avait eu une conception de la famille assez restreinte et un énorme vide à la place du cœur.

Un mari violent lui avait, quelques années plus tard, brisé ce vide béant lui servant d'organe vital et laissé sur les bras, un second test de grossesse positif. C'est donc une mère célibataire courageuse et désillusionnée qui se rendit sur la tombe de sa fille aînée ce jour-là. Sa cadette, elle, s'accrochait comme elle pouvait au pantalon usé de sa mère pour suivre la cadence.

-Allez, avance, Ebony!

-Tu vas trop vite, maman, se plaignit la fillette en mâchouillant ses mots.

-C'est toi qui ne suis pas, Ebby!

-Mais la neige, elle me freine, maman! Et mes orteils, ils sont tout froids!

-Arrête de te plaindre, petite égoïste!

-Mais j'aime pas la neige!

-Alors, tu n'aimes pas ta sœur! hurla soudainement la mère en surprenant sa petite fille. Tu n'aimes pas Libby... Tu n'aimes pas...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, maman? s'enquit la fillette avec étonnement.

-L'enfant de la neige, murmura la femme pour elle-même.

* * *

Mr et Mrs Davidson avaient toujours eu une vie équilibrée. Fervents catholiques, ils s'étaient mariés dans la plus pure tradition chrétienne. Lorsque, trois mois plus tard, Mrs Davidson s'était retrouvée enceinte, ils avaient tout d'abord cru à un cadeau de Dieu.

Mais depuis quelques mois, cette famille autrefois si tranquille avait perdu la foi. Leur trésor, Aylee-Rose avait été diagnostiquée mortellement malade et leur petit monde bien rangé s'était brisé en mille morceaux, leurs convictions avec.

Néanmoins, le couple ne pouvait se voiler la face. Même s'ils vouaient aux gémonies ce Seigneur qui les maudissait du haut de ses nuages, ils ne pouvaient pas renier du jour au lendemain leur éducation. Quelque chose au fond d'eux continuait à leur murmurer que tout finirait par s'arranger... Etait-ce cela, la foi envers et contre tout?

Et quelques fois, il advenait de leur triste sort un miracle. Une prière murmurée sans espoir au fond de la chapelle de l'hôpital, un chapelet glissant entre des doigts tremblant et un regard fixé sur le ciel suffisaient parfois à égayer leur quotidien...

_Heureux les cœurs purs, ils verront Dieu..._

-Fais un sourire à maman, Lilee!

-Ou hire! gazouilla joyeusement la petite fille aux cheveux blancs en agitant les bras couvertes de compresses.

-Oui, c'est bien, ma colombe! Tu es une grande fille maintenant!

Aylee-Rose fit son plus beau sourire à ses parents, dévoilant au passage ses premières quenottes blanches. Ses parents tombèrent sous le charme de ce visage poupon, comme chaque fois qu'ils avaient affaire à ces yeux rieurs... Malgré tout, ils restaient des parents fiers de leur enfant, bien que celle-ci soit nourrie par perfusion et bourrée de médicaments.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Aylee-Rose semblait en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Son père décida alors de la faire tenir sur ses deux frêles jambes en la posant sur le sol, comme il en avait l'habitude les jours où la fillette en avait la force. Lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin, Aylee-Rose s'accrocha au pied de son lit pour garder l'équilibre.

-Oh, mais elle a des jambes fortes, ma fille! s'extasia le père.

Aylee-Rose ria de bon cœur, ne comprenant rien à ce que son père lui disait. Sa tendre maman ouvrit alors grand ses bras. Confiante, la petite lâcha le pied de lit et mit un pied après l'autre, sous le regard ébahi de ses parents, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'être fiers.

-Elle marche! Mon amour, notre petite Lilee marche comme une grande!

-Bravo ma fille! s'enthousiasma la mère alors que la petite arrivait dans ses bras. Papa et maman sont très fiers de toi, mon ange!

Quelques fois, en effet, sans qu'on ne s'y attende, des miracles arrivent. Rares et éphémères, ils sont des choses qui donnent le courage aux familles d'avancer. Car les malades restent des enfants avant tout. Qu'ils soit dans ou dehors ces murs froids et austères, rien ne les empêchera de grandir... Tant qu'ils en ont encore la possibilité.

_Heureux ceux qui pleurent, ils seront consolés..._

* * *

Voila un mois maintenant que le petit Côme Potter n'arrivait plus à bouger les jambes, un mois qu'il restait collé sur les draps blancs et rêches, rêvant d'un ailleurs qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Depuis lors, Harry passait le plus de temps possible auprès de son enfant, n'ayant même plus ni le temps ni l'envie de s'entraîner en vue de la Coupe du Monde qui approchait.

-Dis Papa... Quand est-ce que je rentrerai à la maison comme Timmy? demanda un jour l'enfant malade alors que son père le forçait à manger.

-Je ne sais pas, chéri, lui répondit le père avec un sourire las.

-Tu m'as fait une jolie chambre, comme la maman de Timmy elle a fait?

-Non, la chambre que j'ai fait pour toi est encore plus jolie, le rassura Harry. Maintenant mange au lieu de t'esquiver! Tu aimes bien le jambon, d'habitude!

-Elle est bleue, ma chambre? Avec un grand lit rien que pour moi?

-Et plein de peluches sur les armoires, promis! Maintenant mange ce jambon avant de mourir de faim! gronda Harry en approchant le fourchette des lèvres bleuies de Côme.

-Mais ça me fait mal quand j'avale, se plaignit Côme sous le regard amer de Harry.

-Depuis quand ça te le fait? Tu as mangé ton petit déjeuner sans rechigner ce matin, pourtant!

-Au matin, ça le faisait pas. Mais là, ça me brûle la gorge!

-Ce n'est rien, Commy! Ce doit être le médicament qui fait effet, mentit Harry avec un sourire qui sonnait étrangement faux.

-Mais j'ai faim, moi! fit remarquer l'enfant tandis que ses yeux se noyaient peu à peu dans leurs larmes.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce jour-là, Harry sut que son fils n'avait pas cru à ses mensonges. Condamné à cacher la vérité à un enfant avide de réponses, Harry se sentait minable. Il était incapable de faire face à la vérité.

Alors Harry s'était forcé à sourire, toute la journée. Il lui avait lu de belles histoires, qu'il avait pris soin de sélectionner sans tristes sorts. Juste des princesses qui vivaient heureuses et avaient beaucoup d'enfants... Juste des frêles fées délivrées de leur tristesse par un prince sur son cheval ailé...

Et aucune fée noire ne se penchant sur le berceau d'un nouveau né...

Et Côme avait rit tant qu'il pouvait. L'espace d'un récit, il était devenu roi, dragon ou chevalier. Son sourire était venu hanter de nouveau ses fines lèvres et les rêves avaient peuplé ses songes. Côme était resté un petit garçon parmi tant d'autres dont le père veillait les nuits et lui avait promis une toute belle chambre pour quand il serait guéri...

Harry se sentait honteux à présent... Honteux d'être tel le violoniste sur le Titanic qui continue de jouer comme si tout allait bien alors qu'il a déjà les pieds dans un mètre d'eau. Le naufrage, il le savait, était imminent. Mais malgré l'eau glacée qui affluait, ne leur laissant aucune chance, il tenterait le tout pour le tout... Même si aucun gilet de sauvetage ne les sauverait...

-Parce que c'était ça ou crever! murmura Harry pour lui-même, seul devant la tasse de thé fumante qui l'attendait sur la table de sa cuisine.

Harry se sentait étranger dans cet immense appartement. Il l'avait acheté il y a peu, pour être plus proche du Portoloin dans Sydney qui le menait directement à son fils. De plus, le terrain de Quidditch n'était qu'à quelques pas de là, ce qui lui facilitait la vie. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'y était que rarement...

Cet endroit lui semblait alors inconnu. Les placards, il devait les ouvrir tous pour trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Les clés, il devait les essayer toutes pour retrouver celle qui correspondait aux portes. Dans cet espace trop vide à son goût, seul son lit lui procurait un vague sentiment de familiarité...

Ce qu'il manquait pour qu'enfin il se sente chez lui?

Des rires d'enfants...

La tasse vide alla s'échouer dans le fond d'un chaudron sale, attendant l'heure de la vaisselle. Las, Harry erra quelques minutes dans son salon, lit la Gazette du Sorcier et ses pas finirent par le porter jusqu'à une petite porte blanche qu'il n'avait plus ouverte depuis un certain temps...

La main de Harry hésita un instant avant de tourner la poignée de cuivre. La porte s'ouvrit alors sans un grincement, pour laisser pénétrer le visiteur dans une petite chambre bleue. Au milieu de celle-ci, un lit de bébé prenait la poussière. Les armoires en bois de chêne n'étaient recouvertes que de peluches aussi colorées les unes que les autres. Et pourtant, une lourde atmosphère envahissait l'endroit...

Ce qu'il manquait pour qu'enfin cette chambre retrouve sa gaieté?

Des rires d'enfants...

Harry inspira longuement comme pour distinguer une odeur familière, qu'il ne trouva pas. Il fit le tour de la chambre, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture du petit lit vide dans lequel Côme ne rentrerait même plus à présent et qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de changer, sachant qu'il ne servirait jamais plus à rien.

Ce soir-là, Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais. Et c'est en serrant contre lui une peluche de son fils que, roulé en boule sur la moquette de la triste chambre d'enfant, il tomba de sommeil...

* * *

-Réveille-toi, fainéant! hurla une voix mélodieuse dans les oreilles de Drago ce matin-là.

Ce dernier, l'esprit embrumé, força un de ses yeux à affronter la lumière vive du jour mais le malheureux déserta aussitôt sa mission, savourant la confortable obscurité que procurait les paupières. Mais la propriétaire de la voix n'était pas décidée à laisser dormir Drago plus longtemps...

-Oh non! Tu ne te rendors pas, Drago! Tu dois travailler dans peu de temps et il fallait réfléchir avant de jouer au débauché!

-Qu'est-ce que tu hurles, Pans'? demanda Drago d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai pas de travail aujourd'hui... Et qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi?

-Chez toi? Tu plaisantes j'espère! Je t'informe, Monsieur le médicomage que c'est mon canapé sur lequel tu as bavé toute la nuit!

A présent incapable de se rendormir, Drago fut forcé de se redresser pour faire face à son amie. Celle-ci, le regard assassin, n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler autre chose qu'un peignoir avant de venir écourter sa nuit, qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir passé ici.

Il avisa sa besace retournée sur le tapis de sol et sa cape de voyage roulée en boule sur le divan et se dit que tout ceci n'était vraiment pas normal...

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici?

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir? demanda la jeune femme. Tu as replongé, idiot!

-Replongé?

-Merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'un écho! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrives à ce point, mais tu es venu par Poudre de Cheminette hier. C'est Blaise qui t'a retrouvé complètement ivre dans l'antre de la cheminée! Encore un peu et Timothé te surprenait plus bas que terre!

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais venu faire chez vous?

-C'est à moi que tu demandais ça? Tout ce que ton esprit embrumé par l'alcool a été capable de nous dire, c'est que tu avais peur de faire une connerie!

-Au moins j'étais capable de me rendre compte que je courais un danger!

-Le vrai danger, Drago, c'est ton alcoolisme! cria Pansy pour le brusquer.

-Je ne suis pas alcoolique! hurla Drago plus fort qu'elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu en arrives à te mettre dans des états pareils, Drago? fit-elle sur un ton fatigué. Pourquoi?

Drago détourna du regard et se leva du canapé. Il réajusta ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter, se saisit de sa besace d'une main et de sa cape de l'autre. La tête haute et la démarche pourtant mal assurée, il entreprit de repartir via la cheminée de son ami, sans daigner lui donner nulle autre réponse que:

-Je ne supporte plus de les voir mourir à petit feu, Pansy... Mais je ne suis pas comme mon père... Je sais me contrôler...

Pansy le regarda partir avec un air de lassitude sur le visage. Elle ne chercha pas à la retenir, elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait appris à faire avec son attitude bornée et renfermée.

-Dis maman, pourquoi t'as crié sur Mr Drago?

-Pour rien, mon chéri. Je crois qu'il est un peu malade lui aussi... Mais il devrait guérir un jour ou l'autre...

* * *

Ebony ne pipait plus un mot depuis que sa mère lui avait hurlé dessus. Elle se contenta de faire de grandes enjambées pour suivre sa mère qui avait repris sa procession. La fillette regarda filer sous ses yeux nombreuses pierres tombales et vit alors se profiler au loin la silhouette vague d'un ange de plâtre...

La petite fille avait l'habitude de voir les gens autour d'elle pleurer en repensant à sa sœur. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes baigner le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elles s'agenouillaient sur la dalle recouverte de fleurs, son cœur saigna comme pour la première fois.

-Notre père, qui êtes aux Cieux... Priez pour le repos de cet enfant... marmonna la mère.

-Priez pour Libby, entonna à sa suite sa fille.

-Que votre volonté soit faite...

Au fur et à mesure que la prière retentissait, Ebony se sentait de moins en moins bien. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner et la douleur que sa mère ressentait enserrait sa poitrine. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et ses mains jointes se mirent à trembler.

-Que... que... que vo... balbutia Ebony.

L'enfant ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son corps se fit soudainement plus lourd que d'habitude et elle vit le sol se rapprocher de son visage à une vitesse impressionnante. Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, Ebony tomba dans la neige, un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche bleuie...

* * *

_La femme n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Depuis des heures qu'elle souffrait le martyr sans que l'anesthésiant ne fasse effet, elle ne souhait qu'une chose: que cela finisse vite!_

_Les infirmières en face d'elle tentaient de la rassurer sur le sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes et sur ce rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait brusquement..._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le médicomage s'occupe de tout. Il vous faudra juste être forte quelques minutes encore!_

_-Comment cela se présente?_

_-Il y a quelques complications pour le moment, mais si vous écoutez bien ce qu'on vous dit, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre... A la prochaine contraction, vous allez pousser de toutes vos forces, d'accord?_

_-Oui, oui... Argh, hurla la femme tandis qu'elle se déchirait de l'intérieur._

_-Bien, encore une contraction et cela devrait être bon. Le papa n'est pas là pour vous tenir la main?_

_-Non, il a préféré aller voir chez la voisine si la citrouille y était plus ronde... Argh!_

_Le regard brouillé par les larmes et par les mèches collées sur son front par la sueur, la jeune mère vit son enfant sortir de son corps. La frêle créature, d'un bleu inquiétant, fut de suite prise en charge par le médicomage... Et ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle put avoir des nouvelles de son enfant..._

_-Mrs Granger? Nous avons eu des nouvelles de votre fils..._

_-Alors c'est un garçon? Mon petit Eliot..._

_-Un très joli petit garçon. Malheureusement, comme vous l'avez constaté, il y a eu des complications lors de la libération. Le cordon s'est emmêlé autour de son cou et a failli l'étouffer... Il souffrira certainement par la suite de problèmes cervicaux graves dûs au manque d'oxygène... Je suis désolée, lui annonça l'infirmière._

_-Par Merlin! J'ai enfanté d'un monstre!_

* * *

_**→TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement: __Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu les signes __**PG-12**__** Slash **__et__**UA **avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes homophobes, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Remerciements: __Si vous avez une patience d'ange, un oeil vif pour détecter mes fautes et une boite mail saturée par mes harcèlements incessants et si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__, alors je suis ravie de vous apprendre que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Merci._

_Note de la gribouilleuse__: Päivää! _

_"__Bizarrement__, c'est quand on est __pressé__ qu'il __faut__prendre__ son __temps__. Alors je __prends__ mon __temps__..." a dit un jour François Cluzet._

_Et voyez-vous, en ce moment, je suis très très (mais alors, très!) pressée en ce qui concerne cette fic... d'où le retard. C'est logique, c'est des mathématiques! Ou un argument de déduction, dirait ma prof de français... Quoiqu'il en soit, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard... _

_"__La __société__ pardonne__ souvent__ au __criminel, __jamais__ elle ne __pardonne__ au __rêveur__." A dit Oscar Wilde. _

_Et mince, je savais que ce n'était pas demain à la veille où j'arriverais à ne pas me faire tuer par le lecteur! En conclusion, si le chapitre n'arrive pas d'ici peu, c'est que je n'ai pas survécu aux reviews de la gente commentatrice... Ou au courroux de Carmy quand elle apprendra que j'ai posté sans attendre sa relecture tellement j'étais impatiente..._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Yepa, Atanielle, Flower, Chocolil's, Luminasls, Enia-Fr, Pame-san**__**, Tinalisa, **__**Vif d'or**__**, Carmaniaque, **__**DeadPsycho-MP**__**, ElamRogue, léa, **__**Juju777, **__**Music67love**__**, SNT59**__**, Laura Ellecéa, **__**Lixouille, **__**Ayuluna**__**, The dream spectral, **__**Hermionarwen2000**__** et **__**Schiezca**__** pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

**• Chapitre 8 •**_  
_

_La fin d'une carrière pour Harry Potter?_

_L'étonnement est grand dans le monde du Quidditch. Hier, lors d'une conférence de presse, l'attrapeur le plus célèbre d'Australie a déclaré vouloir faire une pause dans sa carrière alors que son équipe était pourtant donnée favorite en ce milieu de Coupe du Monde. _

_"Je comprends que je mets mes coéquipiers dans l'embarras, mais accompagner mon fils dans sa maladie est devenu ma priorité. J'ai confiance en mon équipe pour vaincre et gagner cette coupe. Je remontrai peut-être un jour sur un balai, qui sait... Que les supporters me pardonnent" a-t-il déclaré non sans une certaine émotion dans la voix. _

_Le capitaine de l'équipe, Olivier Dubois, a livré à notre équipe qu'il ne tenait pas rigueur de cet abandon à Harry Potter, comprenant la situation de celui-ci. Mais les fans ne sont pas de cet avis et certains crient déjà au scandale. _

_L'équipe d'Australie sera-t-elle assez forte pour surpasser cette trahison? Une chose est sûre, ce samedi, en quart de finale, elle n'aura pas droit à l'erreur face à la terrible équipe de Finlande_

Harry avala une goulée amère de son café et s'empressa de froisser la feuille de choux qu'il avait dans la main. Le journal empocha un aller direct dans la poubelle de la cuisine tandis que son propriétaire s'ébouriffait les cheveux en guise de lassitude. Un soufflement fatigué vint l'accompagner dans la solitude de la pièce. Harry l'écouta se mourir en silence et se décida enfin à se lever.

L'heure des visites était commencée depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et Harry ne s'était pas encore rendu à l'hôpital. S'il avait voulu être franc, il aurait avoué que, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la maladie de son fils, il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à son chevet. Comme hier. Et avant-hier.

Harry était las.

A bout de nerfs, il n'avait plus la force de s'obliger à sourire. Mentir encore et toujours à son fils lui brisait le cœur et voir celui-ci dépérir chaque jour un peu plus lui était devenu insupportable. Harry en hésiterait presque à remettre un jour les pieds dans la petite chambre d'hôpital austère... Presque, parce que si même la déprime transpirait en chacun de ses pores en ce moment, il savait que jamais il ne se résoudrait à cela.

Harry voulait juste quelques jours de congé. Juste un bref moment de tranquillité... Un week-end dans sa vie de malmené. Etait-ce trop demandé, d'oublier tout jusqu'à s'en rendre fou? Etait-ce égoïste de désirer juste un bref répit pour ne se consacrer qu'à lui-même?

Tout en son être lui criait que oui. Mais son esprit refusait irrémédiablement de lui faire entendre raison. Quelque chose en lui hurlait à chaque seconde, telle une litanie, qu'il était temps de raccrocher... Que le cauchemar était fini, que d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait se réveiller et que Côme arriverait en courant le réveiller dans sa chambre...

Harry voulait s'endormir pour toujours.

A bout de souffle, la mort lui semblait si tentante.

Mais la Vie ne semblait vouloir le laisser se morfondre plus longtemps. Alors qu'il était effondré plus bas que terre –presque au point d'en chercher du pétrole- la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa léthargie. Harry hésita un instant mais se décida enfin à aller voir qui venait le déranger. S'il n'y allait pas, on risquerait d'envoyer les Aurors pour vérifier se disparition.

Sa porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette élégante du médicomage Malefoy et il la reclaqua immédiatement, au nez du visiteur. Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et jeta son dévolu sur la sonnette qui n'en put plus de retentir.

Les oreilles du père de Côme furent les premières à lâcher l'affaire et ce fut sans un mot de plus que l'embrasure de la porte laissa libre accès à l'homme blond qui affichait un sourire vainqueur. Alors que Drago s'engouffrait dans le petit appartement, sa besace heurta le meuble d'entrée en un bruit aigu singulier et la douce odeur typiquement Potteresque envahit ses narines. Décidément, pensa Drago, ce lieu n'avait rien de vivant, mais tout en lui transpirait l'état d'esprit de son propriétaire... morose!

-Que voulez-vous? fit sèchement Harry.

-Moi? Je ne veux rien, répondit calmement Drago sur un ton nettement plus froid. Permettez que j'enlève ma cape?

Harry le dévisagea, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Qui ne dit mot consentant, le médicomage fit comme à son aise et alla accrocher le vêtement blanc sur le portemanteau avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur l'unique canapé pourpre du salon. Un regard noir suivit consciencieusement son évolution mais Malefoy n'en tint pas compte.

-Que faites-vous donc ici, dans ce cas?

-Je tente de sauvegarder mon poste! Le directeur m'a ordonné de venir voir pourquoi vous ne veniez plus au chevet de votre fils, sous peine d'être renvoyé...

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, le rembarra Harry en tournant le dos au visiteur.

-Mais moi, si. Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas vous enfermer dans votre solitude éternellement! Pour être franc, je m'en bat bien profondément de votre état d'esprit. Mais il y a à l'hôpital un petit garçon qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son père ne vient plus le voir. Alors mettez un peu votre ego de côté et bougez-vous les fesses!

-Comment va-t-il? demanda simplement le père.

-Ne posez pas la question! Vous avez perdu ce droit il y a trois jours quand vous ne vous êtes pas présenté au chevet de Côme! tonna le médicomage.

-Je me passerai de votre avis! Donnez-moi une réponse et cessez votre cynisme! Comment va mon fils?

-Mal, si vous voulez savoir! Son infection à la gorge s'est étendue aux cordes vocales et il n'est plus à même de prononcer la moindre parole!

-Non, c'est faux, vous... vous... bégaya Harry, sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

-Croyez-vous que le directeur aurait pris la peine de m'envoyer personnellement chez vous si la situation ne le nécessitait pas? Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas ici de bon cœur! Mais l'état de votre fils empire de jour en jour et mon expérience me dit que votre absence n'y est pas étrangère...

La dernière tirade avait été dite sur un ton froid et distant, presque dénué de toute émotion. C'est cette façade d'indifférence qui blessa le plus Harry en apprenant la nouvelle. L'information eut du mal à intégrer son cerveau mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, un intense sentiment de culpabilité le fit défaillir. Rongé, Harry n'eut que le temps de sentir ses jambes défiler sous lui avant d'être rattrapé par les bras musclés du médicomage.

-Merlin, je suis en train de tuer mon fils, murmura le père en s'accrochant désespérément à la robe de Malefoy.

-Non, vous avez juste essayé de vous sauver vous-même un court instant...

-Je voudrais tant oublier, Mr Malefoy! Je voudrais tant...

-Vous en aurez un jour le temps. Mais pour le moment, Côme est toujours là, ayant besoin de vous...

-Pourquoi vous faites cela? questionna Harry tandis que ses désespérés se tournaient vers le visage opalin.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai été obligé!

-Et si vous ne l'étiez pas, seriez-vous venu?

Drago resserra son étreinte sur le père à bout de nerfs mais n'eut pas la force de répondre. Pas la force, ou pas l'humilité... Harry se laissa alors aller à l'étreinte. Il pausa sa tête contre le torse de Drago, qui eut un mouvement de recul, mais qui finit par mettre sa pudeur de côté et par poser à son tour une main compatissante sur l'épaule du père...

Drago ne sut jamais combien de temps s'écoula ainsi. Tout au long de cet instant brisé par la tristesse, Harry ne laissa pas échapper la moindre larme. Il se contenta de fixer un point dans le vague, à l'abri dans les bras mal à l'aise du médicomage de son fils. Après un certain temps dans un état quasi comateux, l'homme finit par tomber endormi sur la moquette où ils étaient assis.

Drago sauta sur l'occasion et se défit de l'étreinte, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Harry. Il porta celui-ci pour le laisser choir sur le canapé pourpre sur lequel ils étaient auparavant adossés, puis réajusta les oreillers sous les cheveux en bataille de l'ami de Morphée.

Sans un geste de plus, il alla récupérer sa cape blanche et sa besace. En passant devant le meuble d'entrée qu'il avait heurté en entrant, il avisa un bloc note et une plume. Il laissa couler sur le parchemin quelques mots malhabiles et referma derrière-lui la porte de l'appartement.

Sa mission était terminée.

* * *

-Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Hermione Granger alors que Drago arrivait au pas de course pour commencer son service.

-Je sais! gronda Drago, énervé.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ce premier retard depuis le début de votre travail ici?

-Si vous continuez à me parler, je serai encore plus en retard que je ne l'étais! fit-il remarquer.

La femme le regarda partir dans le dédale de couloirs du service pédiatrique avec un regard amusé. Elle appréciait cet homme, bien qu'il n'y ait rien en ce Malefoy qui puisse le rendre aimable. Mais l'attachement ne se contrôlait pas et l'apparence froide du jeune homme ne pouvait que l'attendrir. Malefoy était jeune, il finirait par laisser tomber le masque un jour où l'autre...

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir! s'écria Hermione tandis que Drago se retournait brusquement. Mr le directeur vient de m'annoncer qu'il prolongeait ses vacances aux Seychelles de deux semaines. Aurais-je dû l'ennuyer en lui indiquant la soudaine disparition de Mr Potter?

-Pas le peine! Je me suis occupé de ce problème ce matin...

Le jour où Drago se montrerait sous son vrai jour n'était pas encore arrivé, songea la médicomage Granger en en jugeant par la voix coupante du jeune homme blond. Néanmoins, elle n'en perdit pas son sourire... Elle venait enfin de trouver la raison du retard de Drago... La journée débutait en beauté!

-Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir l'avancement de la greffe du petit Jason! ajouta alors la femme, mais Drago avait déjà disparu dans les méandres du service.

Celui-ci se rendit alors dans la première chambre qu'il croisa. Bonne pioche, pensa-t-il. La chambre de la petite Aylee-Rose qui dormait en ce moment à poings fermés. Il se contenta donc d'ignorer les parents, de prendre les constantes de l'enfant et de sortir sans avoir ouvert la bouche, laissant le soin aux infirmières de faire le sale boulot.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même plan d'action. Il fit ses visites routinières et administra quelques nouveaux traitements avant de passer voir son dernier patient avant sa pause... Côme Potter. Celui-ci, dans un état très faible, regardait un livre d'images en grattant le tuyau qui lui chatouillait le nez.

-Comment vas-tu, Côme? demanda Drago en guise de bonjour.

L'enfant le dévisagea avec un air désillusionné dans les yeux. Ses lèvres bleuies tremblèrent quelques instants, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis il retourna son attention sur le livre. Même si cette situation laissait entrevoir le contraire, Drago n'était pas dénué de toute humanité. Dès qu'il comprit la gourde qu'il venait de faire, il se baffa mentalement et continua son introspection.

-Tes constantes sont un peu remontées, c'est bon signe. Et j'ai parlé à ton père, il a eu un empêchement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'il va revenir...

Le regard de Côme sembla s'illuminer un instant, puis il reprit son expression habituelle et tourna son visage en direction de la fenêtre. D'un geste rageux, il envoya valser le bouquin cartonné au coin de la pièce et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre tout ce qui bouge, bonhomme! Ton père ne voudrait pas te revoir boudeur! Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait loupé une des visites sans avoir une bonne raison? demanda Drago en faisant preuve d'un excès de compatissance lui étant peu commune.

-La stupidité est-elle considérée comme une bonne raison? intervint alors une voix provenant de l'entrée de la chambre.

-Seulement si elle est justifiée, répondit Drago en sortant de la chambre. Je vous laisse tous les deux, Mr Potter. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de chose à vous dire...

-Vous manquez cruellement de tact, Mr Malefoy! fit remarquer l'ancien attrapeur.

-Je voulais juste dire que vous aviez peut-être quelques explications à lui donner, même si, bien sûr, il ne vous répond...

-On a compris, merci, le coupa Harry. Au fait, vous avez oublié ceci chez moi, fit remarquer Harry en tendant un papier froissé au médicomage.

Malefoy s'en saisit, connaissant d'avance le contenu du parchemin. Pour s'en assurer, il déplia la chose mais n'eut pas le temps de lire, Harry Potter toussotant pour lui faire clairement comprendre que la discussion s'arrêtait ici et qu'il était prié de sortir. La petite missive s'échoua alors piteusement sur le sol, emportant avec elle le secret des mots qui y étaient alignés...

Drago serra les poings de s'être ainsi fait congédier et surtout, de n'avoir reçu aucun remerciement pour l'overdose de bonté dont il avait fait preuve quelques heures auparavant en prenant la peine de soutenir le père éploré. Voilà où menait invariablement la bonté...

Drago se promit qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus!

* * *

_Le sang qui tachait les draps ne parvenait plus qu'à effrayer l'enfant. L'homme y était, lui, devenu insensible. L'horrible goût du fer qui habitait sa bouche ne faisait qu'amplifier la terreur du petit patient qui, las, trouva la force de demander:_

_-Dites, Mr Drago? Vous allez faire revenir mon papa?_

_-Ne parle pas de trop, Côme. Tu risques de fatiguer ta gorge._

_-Répondez-moi..._

_En un souffle extatique, l'enfant eut peine à murmurer ces quelques mots. Le médicomage s'assit alors au pied de lit, feignant de contrôler la motricité de l'enfant. D'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, il répondit alors en cherchant ses mots._

_-Je... Je pourrais tenter d'aller lui en toucher un mot. Mais à une seule condition..._

_Un regard intrigué de la part de Côme accueillit cette réponse. Drago, un air mutin sur le visage, ne put résister plus longtemps avant d'ajouter, ses fines lèvres vermeilles retenant un sourire complice:_

_-Ne répète à personne que je peux être gentil!_

_Si l'enfant fut amusé par ces dires, il n'en laissa rien paraître. N'ayant plus la capacité d'acquiescer, il tourna ses yeux clairs vers le médicomage, lui offrit un sourire fatigué puis riva à nouveau son visage sur la fenêtre, fixant un dehors qu'il ne verrait certainement plus jamais..._

* * *

_**→ TBC...**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement: __Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu les signes __**PG-12**__** Slash **__et__** UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes homophobes, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Note de la gribouilleuse:__ Hallo Leute! _

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... Telle Molière, Hugo, La Martine ou Jacques Brel... ma relectrice est morte! Je sais c'est horriblement triste... Mais ne vous en faites pas, telle Jésus, elle ressuscitera juste après ses partiels pour nous apporter la bonne correction! Donc, pardonnez-moi du retard, j'ai dû attendre confirmation de cet état de fait avant de poster! Et promis, dès ce chapitre, je reprend la peine de répondre à toutes les reviews non-anonymes! _

_Je vous souhaite de ce pas une bonne lecture, en m'excusant d'ores et déjà des fautes susceptibles de hanter ce texte! Nul auteur n'est parfait. Hey oui, on ne se refait pas... Parfait... Pas refait... Bon, ok, ceci fut un bide!_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Elfina Black, DeadPsycho-MP, Suzanne, **__**Itsukiclai**__**Gnoufpy**__**, Lilou, oO-Lunapix-Oo, Enia Fr, Gizmo, Atanielle, Lunenoire, Vif d'or, Quelqu'un, Ayuluna, Stou, Tchou' d'amour, Schiezca, Hermionarwen2000 et Musci67love pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

• **Chapitre 9 •**

La pluie qui tombait sur l'Australie en ce moment était presque historique. De telles trombes d'eau restaient exceptionnelles dans cette région du globe à cette époque de l'année, mais l'homme ne s'en plaignit pas. Toute cette chaleur, qui ne lui était pas coutumière, l'étouffait de plus en plus. Pour profiter de ce répit de courte durée, l'homme sortit sous le portique de l'hôpital, savourant l'odeur particulière de la terre mouillée.

-Vous ne devriez pas fumer, vous savez, marmonna Drago Malefoy en apercevant une de ses collègues non loin de là. En plus, vous polluez mon espace vital avec toute cette fumée...

Appuyée sur une rambarde en bois de palmier, Hermione Granger lui envoya un regard furieux et tira un peu plus fort sur le moyen de suicide le plus répandu chez les moldus, plus communément appelé cigarette.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'approcher!

-Vous êtes enceinte? s'étonna Drago non sans une once de cynisme.

La femme fut surprise par cette réplique. Aussitôt, elle envoya son mégot dans les buissons avoisinants et se redressa de la rambarde. Apparemment vexée, elle tenta de rentrer son ventre pourtant plat, lissant comme elle le pouvait les plis de sa cape de médecin.

-Je ne parlais pas de votre poids, indiqua l'homme en se riant presque d'elle. Je faisais référence à vos crises d'hormones!

-Oh, fit honteusement Hermione. Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie à faire à une femme!

-Je le retiendrai pour la prochaine fois...

-Cela vous aurait écorché les lèvres, une excuse? s'emporta la femme.

-Moins que votre cigarette l'a fait avec vos poumons, c'est un fait... D'ailleurs, c'est tout votre corps que vous pourrissez avec cette merde, et celui des gens qui vous entourent, par la même occasion! Vous risquez d'en crever, vous savez?

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais rien compris aux relations humaines, et ce ne fut pas en voyant sa collègue s'effondrer le visage dans les mains qu'il combla cette lacune. Sans qu'il y ait compris quelque chose, la jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol, bredouillant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Drago fut déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de comportement de la part du médicomage Granger, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Doucement et avec un air qu'il voulait assuré, il alla s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Hermione, essuyant au passage les saletés qui risqueraient de tacher sa cape blanche.

-Vous devriez éviter de pleurer comme une madeleine, ça fait couler votre maquillage...

-Je suis désolée! Mais, c'est que... bafouilla la femme en s'accrochant au bras de son collègue.

-Et si vous pouviez également éviter de baver sur ma chemise en reniflant, je vous en serais reconnaissant!

-Vous êtes un monstre, Mr Malefoy!

-Les seules fois où j'ai essayé d'être humain, ça m'est retombé dessus, se plaignit Drago. Donc videz votre sac, et vite, que je puisse retourner soigner mes patients.

-Vous espérerez vraiment que je vais vous parler alors que vous me traitez ainsi? s'étonna la femme aux yeux un peu trop rouge.

-Je ne l'espère pas, je le crains. Mais ma bonne éducation m'obligera à faire bonne figure, je vous écoute, donc...

La femme le dévisagea un court instant, voulant tester l'homme pour savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Pour finir, un sanglot eut raison d'elle et elle se décida enfin à parler.

-Vous aviez raison... La cigarette tue tout autour de moi.

-J'arriverai à survivre à l'odeur le temps de cet entretien, n'ayez crainte! plaisanta Drago sur un ton lourd.

-Lorsque j'étais jeune et stupide...

-Vous ne l'êtes plus? demanda cyniquement le médicomage.

-Je n'ai pas compris comment c'était arrivé, mais je suis tombée enceinte...

-Alors, voyez-vous, pour faire des bébés, les hommes ont de petites graines qui...

-Cessez de montrer que vous êtes aussi con et moqueur que le dit votre réputation, s'emporta Hermione.

-Très bien, je vous écoute!

-Durant l'accouchement, il y a eu des... complications. Le cordon qui... qui... le cou de mon enfant...

-Vous avec un fils? décrypta l'homme tandis que la femme tentait de reprendre contrôle sur elle-même.

-Il est déficient mental, en centre fermé. Je... je n'ai pas le courage d'aller le voir...

-Cela arrive, des problèmes aux accouchements, vous savez!

-J'étais si jeune... Je buvais, je fumais et il m'était même arrivé de...

-Si j'ai bien compris, le cordon a étouffé votre fils durant l'accouchement. Les drogues douces et dures, provoquent des malformations, mais n'entraînent en rien un tel incident, fit professionnellement Drago.

-Je ne l'ai su que bien des années plus tard, répondit doucement la femme qui avait repris contenance.

-Mais c'était assez pour déclencher en vous une vocation de médecin et vous traumatiser à vie de la vue de votre enfant... acheva Drago.

-C'est un peu ça, oui...

-Croyez-moi, quelques fois il vaudrait mieux être assez con pour ne pas voir que le monde qui nous entoure l'est encore plus!

-Vous avez bien peu de considération pour les enfants handicapés!

-Quel mal y a-t-il à appeler un chat, un chat? demanda le médicomage avec justesse. Et puis, en parlant de cons, vous venez de me rappeler que le père du petit Luis ne va pas tarder à arriver...

-Sauvez-vous, sinon je vais finir par croire que vous avez un cœur!

-Vous n'oseriez pas? Drago feignit-il d'être vexé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que d'ici deux minutes, vous aurez retrouvé votre côté enfoiré! fit la femme avec un sourire, séchant ses larmes d'un coin de son pull. Mais merci tout de même. Je tenterai de me dire que Eliot est heureux, la prochaine fois que je le vois...

-Répétez-vous le souvent, peut-être qu'un jour vous y croirez...

-Votre méthode semble peu efficace.

-Je l'ignore. Mais j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même que je suis heureux depuis plus de dix ans et je ne me suis pas encore pendu. Tirez-en les conclusions qui s'imposent...

* * *

Nul ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Des jours, de semaines, des mois? De secondes?

Trop peu de temps en tous cas...

Ce jour-là, Drago Malefoy avait passé de son temps libre à ne rien faire. Allongé sur son divan plus moderne que confortable, il comptait les taches de son plafond, lassant voguer ses pensées au grès de son humeur.

En mode lunatique, il avait fait le tour de tous les sentiments qui habitaient sa frêle carrure -ceux qu'il ignorait pouvoir ressentir y compris- lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas retentir dans le couloir de l'immeuble où son minuscule petit studio deux pièce se battait en duel avec un cagibi et un hall décrépi.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait alors retentit comme le glas dans un village. Drago n'attendait aucune visite et s'étonna de l'heure tardive. D'un pas lent, il alla ouvrir la porte, attrapant au passage quelques habits qui traînaient pour les cacher dans une armoire.

Depuis qu'il travaillait, il n'avait plus ni l'envie, ni le temps de faire le ménage à fond. Une seconde sonnerie le pressa d'accélérer la cadence mais il se permit tout de même un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier sa coiffure avant d'ouvrir enfin la porte...

Si Drago s'était attendu à découvrir sur le pas de sa porte la silhouette trempée de Harry Potter, il n'aurait certainement pas eut une telle expression de stupeur collée sur le visage. Dès lors, comme son éducation le voulait, il reprit son visage de marbre, et invita son hôte à entrer, lui sermonnant au passage de ne pas oublier de s'essuyer les pieds en entrant.

-Que ma vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Mr Potter?

L'homme se contenta d'avancer, hagard. Un regard intrigué le suivit tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la petite cuisine aménagée du médicomage. Finalement, le père se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise que lui indiqua Drago.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez, maintenant? demanda Drago. Non pas que je n'aie pas l'habitude de voir les parents de mes patients venir chez moi, mais...

Pour seule réponse, Harry tendit le poing, puis l'ouvrit. Au creux de sa main, un petit papier reposait et tomba ensuite sur la table devant Drago, lorsque son propriétaire l'y projeta avec lassitude.

Drago reconnut alors la note qu'il avait laissé chez Harry Potter il y a quelques semaines et qu'il avait laissé tomber dans la chambre du jeune Côme lorsque son père avait tenté de lui redonner. _"Au moindre problème, envoyez-moi un hibou à l'adresse ci-jointe..." _laissait lire une écriture fine et élégante, déformée par les plis du parchemin.

-J'avais parlé d'un hibou, Mr Potter. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'avez aucune plume sur le corps! tonna Drago soudainement irrité par la liberté qu'avait pris l'intrus.

-Je ne savais pas où aller, répondit simplement Harry.

-Chez vous aurait été un bon début!

-Je craignais de rester seul...

Le ton n'était pas forcément triste. Il faible, mais dénué de toute émotion, comme si l'homme était trop choqué pour pouvoir pleurer. C'est certainement cette absence de grandiloquence qui inquiéta le plus le médicomage qui perdit soudainement tout son aplomb.

-Seul?

-Aujourd'hui, je suis allée voir Côme comme chaque matin... Il était un peu fatigué mais il allait plutôt bien...

-Les médicaments fatiguent vite les enfants...

-Vers la fin d'après-midi, il venait de manger un peu lorsqu'il s'est mis à tousser et à cracher du sang... Il m'ont fait sortir et... et... Ils ont dit qu'il était dans le coma!

La nouvelle frappa Drago de plein fouet. Lentement, il avisa la chaise la plus proche de lui et s'assit à son tour. Sans un mot de plus, il attendit que le père continue son récit, craignant plus que tout ce qui allait suivre...

-Je ne voulais pas les croire! Mais je l'ai... Mon bébé était si pâle, on aurait dit qu'il... Qu'il était...

Les larmes que l'homme retenait ne sortirent pas. Le corps de Harry tremblait de toutes parts semblait tel un détonateur sous pression qui attendait la moindre étincelle pour exploser. Même s'il ne le voulait, Drago était dans un état semblable. Le scénario qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se répétait encore une fois...

-Calmez-vous Mr Potter, parvint-il à conseiller.

-Me calmer? Me calmer? s'emporta l'homme en se levant de sa chaise. Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors que mon fils est immobile sur un lit d'hôpital et qu'il n'ouvrira peut-être jamais plus les yeux?

-Je suis désolé, croyez-le bien...

-Vous n'êtes pas désolé! Vous ne l'êtes pas, hurla le père en laissant enfin s'échapper sa rancoeur. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre!

-Laissez au moins essayer, se défendit fébrilement Drago qui lui fit face à son tour.

-Essayer? Je ne veux pas que vous essayiez quoi que ce soit! cria-t-il en empoignant le médicomage par le col de la chemise. Je veux des résultats! Je veux que vous réveilliez mon fils!

Harry avait craché cette dernière phrase au visage de Drago. Ce dernier était plaqué contre le mur, immobilisé par la poigne haineuse de l'attrapeur et, les yeux écarquillés, regardait celui-ci lui crier dessus alors que leurs figures n'étaient éloignées que de quelques centimètres. Drago fut donc aux premières loges pour voir naître dans les yeux de l'homme quelque chose qu'il redoutait de voir... des larmes de rage, des larmes acides...

Le désespoir.

Ce même désespoir qui eut raison de Harry Potter quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque sa colère fut retombée, et que, à bout de nerfs, il se rassit comme si de rien n'était, il souffla bruyamment. Ses yeux se voilèrent à nouveau d'un voile indéfini et il replongea dans son mutisme.

-Pourquoi être venu chez moi?

-Vous étiez le seul... Cela vous dérange? demanda Harry d'une voix morne.

-Je ne pense pas, non... Je pense que je suis content d'avoir été prévenu. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si je l'avais appris demain au travail...

-Vous vous en foutez. Côme n'était qu'un patient parmi tant d'autres pour vous!

-Il est toujours mon patient. Ne parlez pas de lui au passé. Et détrompez-vous, même si je le montre peu, le sort de mes patients m'importe énormément, en particulier les enfants de l'espoir...

-Pourquoi eux? demanda l'homme en inspectant ses mains, à défaut d'autre chose.

Drago ne dit plus mot. Tentant d'évacuer son énervement, il entreprit de ranger une pile de journaux qui reposait sur la table. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il les dérangea et les tria à nouveau, par ordre alphabétique et par date cette fois. Et par taille, aussi... Et... Et il les lança par terre en un brusque mouvement de bras lorsque ses nerfs lâchèrent.

Honteux de s'être laissé ainsi emporté, il serra fortement les poings et reprit un visage impassible, tout comme le père de Côme assis à table avec lui s'efforçait de faire alors que son cœur était en lambeaux. La réaction des deux hommes aurait pu paraître étonnante aux yeux de certains.

Mais tous deux savaient que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête qui ne tarderait pas de déferler...

Le début de la fin avait commencé.

* * *

_La perfusion de l'enfant était récalcitrante. L'aiguille n'étant pas décidée à rentrer enfin dans le tuyau de la perfusion, le médicomage commença à perdre patience. L'enfant malade qui voyait l'homme s'énerver, entreprit de lui rendre son sourire._

_-Tenez, c'est pour vous Mr Drago! dit le garnement en tendant un parchemin coloré._

_-Pour moi? s'étonna l'homme en réajustant l'appareil. _

_-Oui, c'est un dessin de vous et mon papa! Il est beau, hein? _

_-Bien sûr, Côme._

_-Vous allez le garder? demanda ledit Côme avec espoir._

_-Peut-être, répondit simplement l'homme avant de sortir de la salle._

_Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il eut fini son service, Drago retrouva le dessin froissé au fond d'une poche. Se refusant de sourire, il alla simplement chercher sa besace. Après l'avoir ouverte, il en ressorti une boite de métal dans laquelle il déposa le précieux papier._

_Dans la boite rouillée, bien d'autres gribouillis reposaient déjà pour l'éternité._

* * *

_**→ TBC** _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement: __Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu les signes __**PG-12**__** Slash **__et__** UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes homophobes, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Note de la gribouilleuse:__ Bonjour à tous!_

_Décidément, ça m'avait sacrément manqué, de pouvoir mettre à jour. Je sais, c'est en partie de ma faute si ça a traîné, mais on ne calcule pas d'avoir une page blanche! Et puis je vous ai posté quelques OS pour me faire pardonner, on dira que ça compense..._

_N'oublions pas, comme il est de coutume, la citation du jour. Aujourd'hui, pas de grands Classiques aux maximes plus pompeuses les unes que des autres. Laissons donc Claude Aveline, inconnue au bataillon, nous dire une vérité existencielle, de mise aujourd'hui: "Un jour par an, le Mardi gras, par exemple, les hommes devraient retirer leur masque des autres jours" A bon entendeur..._

_Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Il est malheureusement un peu court, mais je ne sais pas quand vous auriez eu cette suite si j'avais fait plus long. Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Lyj-chan, Lun, Dibo, Eleonore-dem, AdelheidRei, flower, Vif d'or, Lunenoire, Atanielle, Enia Fr, Ayuluna, Yepa, Hermionarwen2000, Cleos, Tchou', Nadia Amadeo, Lunapix, Asbrou, Music67love et Artemis69 pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

• **Chapitre 10 •**

L'enfant dormait.

C'était ce dont Drago aurait aimé se persuader.

Les yeux autrefois presque transparents de Côme étaient à présent fermés par des sparadraps et sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement au rythme du respirateur qui emplissait ses poumons de gaz multicolores. Côme n'était plus un petit garçon souriant. L'enfant s'était fait robot. Et les internes se faisaient une joie d'en décrire la descente aux enfers.

-On dirait une larve, marmonna un étudiant dans le dos du médicomage.

Drago serra les dents, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu. Il continua alors de bombarder le corps immobile de divers sortilèges pour vérifier ses constantes, vouant intérieurement ses internes aux gémonies.

-Une larve? T'es gentil. J'aurais plutôt dit un légume, renchérit un second au bout d'une seconde.

N'en pouvant plus, Drago se retourna brusquement, interrompant ses sortilèges pour menacer de sa baguette les deux importuns. Ces derniers, surpris par la riposte, dévisagèrent Drago avec un regard stupéfié, puis s'empourprèrent à vue d'œil.

Drago les avada kedavrisa, du regard tout du moins. Le bras tenant sa baguette toujours tendu, il fit dévier celui-ci en direction de la porte, qu'il désigna d'un geste de la tête. Le médicomage n'eut pas à ajouter un mot avant que les deux internes s'emparent de leurs notes et s'empressent de sortir de la salle sous les regards amusés de leurs collègues.

-D'autres amateurs de critiques? demanda Drago, qui ne reçut en retour qu'un silence significatif. Bien, vous pouvez donc rejoindre ces deux idiots pour la pause midi et leur apprendre qu'ils viennent de rater leur stage.

Les internes qui restaient ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et prirent à leur tour le chemin de la sortie. D'un regard noir, Drago les lorgna tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le couloir aseptisé. Un coup de pied rageur vint témoigner de son état de fureur et fit ses orteils le lancer douloureusement.

-Une larve... Un légume... maugréa Drago pour lui-même.

-Ils n'ont pas tort, au fond, intervint une voix rauque et terriblement défaitiste.

-Pardon? s'étonna Drago en se retournant pour faire face au nouveau venu.

Le médicomage faillit sursauter en découvrant le visage blafard d'un Harry Potter dans un état lamentable. Des poches sous des yeux rougis, le teint pâle et les habits négligés, le Survivant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Ecoutez, Mr Potter. Je ne pense pas que votre fils...

-Je sais, le coupa le père. J'ai suivi la conversation depuis le début. La porte était ouverte.

-Mes internes sont des idiots, ils n'avaient pas à...

-Ils n'ont fait que dire ce que tout le monde pense. Parce qu'au fond, vous vous en foutez, vous, les médicomages. Qu'il vive ou pas, Côme, vous aurez la même paie à la fin du mois...

-Mais nous n'en dormirons pas pareil à la fin de notre service, conclut Drago en soutenant le regard du père.

Harry Potter n'ajouta rien, voyant le malaise apparent du médicomage, qui avait malgré tout gardé son air assuré. Le père se dirigea alors vers le lit de son enfant, duquel il prit la main transfusée pour la serrer entre les siennes, lui offrant une chaleur agréable. Il observa doucement Côme lutter pour la vie, caressa son visage enfantin, puis retourna son attention vers le médicomage.

-C'est dur, vous savez, fit simplement Harry au bout d'un instant.

Drago ne dit mot, attendant que la suite arrive, ce qui ne loupa pas.

-Mon enfant se retrouve réduit à l'état de rat de laboratoire, et il n'y a plus que mon instinct qui me dit qu'il a encore sa place en tant qu'humain.

-Il restera toujours humain. Toujours, assura froidement Drago.

-Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'un tas de statistiques, de constantes et de potions curatives. Il n'est plus qu'une maladie...

-Il en demeure toujours un enfant.

-Un enfant incapable de bouger, incapable de parler et à peine capable de respirer! Que reste-t-il de mon fils, Mr Malefoy?

Drago demeura impuissant devant cette question. Lentement, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans un dernier regard pour le père, qui serrait les poings de rage face au déclin de son enfant. Alors que son corps se fondait dans le blanc du couloir, le médicomage murmura alors:

-Il reste son putain d'espoir!

* * *

Le feu crépitait invariablement depuis deux heures maintenant. Les pupilles de Harry en devenaient brûlées par la chaleur mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait décrocher du regard ce spectacle envoûtant, hypnotisant, voire embaumant.

Les genoux serrés contre lui en une position sécurisante, l'ancien attrapeur était plongé dans ses pensées, se balançant au rythme du crépitement des flemmes. Certes, s'il avait voulu quelque mouvementer son temps, il aurait pu se saisir d'une pincée de poudre de cheminette pausée sur la poutre au dessus de l'âtre et retourner chez lui, mais la simple idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans son appartement impersonnel lui donnait la nausée.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant ne le fit pas sursauter. Le temps s'était chargé de le dénuer de toute émotion, l'étonnement y compris. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'une silhouette qui lui était bien peu familière se présenta devant lui, Harry Potter ne prit même pas la peine de s'en surprendre.

-Qui êtes-vous? s'enquit le nouveau venu d'une stature plus qu'imposante.

Harry dévisagea l'homme d'un regard morne. Grand, droit et élégant, le nouvel arrivé était un de ces personnages dont la simple présence suffisait à refroidir l'ambiance. Même les flemmes dont la chaleur léchait la peau de Harry ne parvenaient pas à lui ôter cette sensation désagréable. Ce dernier, obnubilé, fixa sans gêne les cheveux longs et blonds de l'homme dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

-Vous êtes son père?

Cette phrase était pour Harry plus un constatation qui découlait de son observation minutieuse qu'une véritable interrogation. L'homme ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et tonna d'une voix froide:

-Je réitère ma question. Qui êtes-vous? Et surtout que faites-vous chez Drago?

-Je suis Harry, se présenta finalement le concerné. Et je me contente d'attendre votre fils dans son salon, cela vous gêne?

-Comment savez-vous que c'est mon fils?

-Vous avez les mêmes cheveux et le même regard: blonds aux yeux bleus. Et surtout, vous avez un foutu caractère typiquement Malefoy!

-Pour vous ce sera Dr Lucius Malefoy!

-Oh, j'oubliais. Votre fils a aussi hérité de votre goût pour le pinard. Vous empestez autant que lui dans ses grands jours!

Le regard que Harry se prit de la part du patriarche Malefoy l'aurait foudroyé sur place s'il n'y avait pas été totalement indifférent. L'homme aux cheveux bruns concentra de nouveau donc son attention sur le feu qui se consumait dans l'âtre, tandis que le second se dirigeait d'un pas sûr en direction du minibar. .

-Notre goût pour le pinard ne nous empêche pas d'être parmi les meilleurs médecins anglais!

-Vous avez réussi à trouver un remède contre la maladie des enfants de l'espoir?

-Personne n'a réussi, répondit le médicomage en se servant une grande rasade de l'hydromel qu'il venait de dénicher dans les réserves de Drago.

-Alors vous n'êtes qu'un incapable parmi tant d'autres. Si vous vous concentriez sur la maladie plutôt que sur votre verre de picole, peut-être que votre esprit saurait trouver la solution.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds détailla un instant le verre dans lequel reposait le liquide ambré que Harry accusait être la cause de tous ses maux, sans oser y tremper les lèvres. Le père de Côme prit alors les devants. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, il décolla du canapé dans lequel il se lamentait, alla se saisir dudit verre dans les mains pâles de l'homme et l'avala d'une traite, sous le regard médusé de celui-ci.

-J'en ai certainement plus besoin que vous, fit Harry pour seule réponse.

-Votre fils?

-Pardon?

-Votre fils est atteint de cette maladie, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment le savez-vous? grogna Harry entre ses dents. Et est-ce là votre affaire?

-Vous l'avez appelé la maladie des enfants de l'espoir, pas de ceux de la neige. Vous avez été lobotomisé par les belles paroles de mon fils, à coup sûr.

-Vu la compétence de votre fils, c'est le mien qui finira lobotomisé!

-Si vous vous concentriez sur votre fils plutôt que sur ce feu ouvert, peut-être qu'il s'en remettrait! fit Lucius Malefoy en prenant sa revanche.

* * *

Drago Malefoy venait de vivre une journée comme on aimerait ne jamais en avoir. Après avoir perdu un de ses patients sur la table d'opération, enduré les cancans de Hermione et travaillé plus de quatorze heures d'affilées pour cause de restriction de personnel, il était totalement mort de fatigue et à bout de nerfs.

Tout ce qu'il demandait, en rentrant dans son petit appartement ce jour-là, était de pouvoir finir sa journée tranquille en tête à tête avec le fond de sa bouteille d'hydromel. Mais lorsqu'il vit la silhouette abattue à présent familière de Harry Potter dans son salon, il sut derechef qu'il n'allait pas en être ainsi.

Drago alla pendre sa cape au portemanteau, puis se posa dans un des fauteuils du salon, où sa bouteille fétiche déjà sortie n'attendait que lui. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le regard accusateur de Harry Potter lui parcourir l'échine, il ne put que culpabiliser et reposer le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir.

-Que faites-vous encore là, Mr Potter?

-Je regarde votre feu, ça ne se voit pas? répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

-Il ne reste que des braises, fit remarquer l'homme blond.

-Alors considérez que je le regarde mourir. Comme toujours...

Drago souffla bruyamment et se retourna en direction de son invité, ou plutôt, son envahisseur. Celui-ci se tenait lamentablement la tête entre ses mains, dont l'une d'elle était couverte d'un sang déjà coagulé.

-Vous avez tapé dans un mur? s'étonna Drago d'une voix neutre. J'espère que ce n'est pas un de cet appartement, sinon vous paierez la peinture si vous avez eu le malheur de le salir avec votre sang.

-Oh, monsieur n'aimerait que du sang mêlé salisse ainsi les murs de son humble demeure, fit narquoisement Harry sans relever la tête. Au fond, vous êtes aussi con que votre père!

-Qu'a-t-il à voir là dedans?

-C'est contre lui que j'ai cogné. Mais ça ne change pas beaucoup. Tout comme un mur, il a un cœur de pierre...

-Vous avez cogné mon père? Mais où l'avez-vous vu?

-Ici même, dans votre appartement. C'est d'ailleurs un des trucs les plus jouissifs que j'aie eu à faire ici, ça mouvemente l'ambiance.

-Pourquoi en êtes-vous venu aux mains? Mon père est pourtant d'un naturel assez calme.

-Hautain serait un mot plus approprié, l'informa Harry avec dédain.

-Ecoutez, si vous êtes venu ici pour insulter mon père, vous pouvez vous en aller tout de suite! persifla Drago, légèrement irrité.

-C'est lui qui est venu s'insulter lui-même, marmonna alors Harry à voix basse.

Harry ne reçut en retour qu'un soufflement de lassitude de la part de son hôte. Ce dernier sembla être en proie à un cruel dilemme durant quelques instants, puis se leva pour aller réalimenter le feu qui se mourrait dans l'âtre, plus pour s'occuper les mains que pour autre chose.

Au bout d'un moment, le calme reprit possession des lieux, plus puissant et insoutenable que jamais. La tension, opaque et palpable tel un étau de fer se resserrant autour d'eux, devint vite insupportable pour Drago qui, n'en pouvant plus, entreprit de rompre le silence:

-Vous avez des cernes immenses, Mr Potter. Depuis quand vous n'avez plus dormi?

-Depuis quand n'ais-je pas passé la nuit sur votre canapé? répondit vaguement Harry, déclenchant de nouvelles plaintes de la part de Drago. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, que j'aie des poches sous les yeux?

-A ce point, ce n'est plus des poches. Ce sont de véritables valises! Vous devriez d'ailleurs faire breveter ce système. Je suis persuadé que des tas d'hommes d'affaire seraient ravis d'avoir leur attaché caisse sous les yeux, ricana le médicomage.

-Si le sommeil est tellement important, allez dormir vous-même. Ça ferait des vacances à mes oreilles, et peut-être serais-je moins fatigué par vos lamentations.

Drago hésita un instant entre virer le père de famille de son appartement et le laisser simplement planté sur le canapé à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes, il opta pour la seconde solution, n'ayant pas la force de se battre encore avec l'homme pour le mettre à la rue.

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit alors dans sa chambre, prenant soin de claquer au passage la porte du salon pour mettre un terme à la conversation houleuse. Après ses ablutions rapides, il s'allongea avec bonheur dans son lit. Une agréable odeur de frais envahis alors ses naines, tandis que le contact des draps se changeait en duce caresse.

Les draps avaient été lavés.

Surpris, Drago se releva dans son lit. Il fit un tour d'horizon pour voir si quelque chose d'autre avait été changé dans la pièce et s'aperçut avec surprise que tous les vêtements qui parsemaient en temps normal le sol de sa chambre avaient disparu. Un coup d'œil dans sa garde-robe lui indiqua alors que ceux-ci avaient été lavés et repassés. Excédé, le médicomage souffla alors pour lui-même:

-Ce Potter me rendra fou...

Et c'est sur cette pensée fataliste qu'il sombra dans le sommeil, ne s'apercevant jamais du matelas qui s'affaissa au beau milieu de la nuit, pour ne laisser place au petit matin qu'à un reste de chaleur humaine et d'odeur de jasmin sur les draps.

* * *

_La bonne odeur du rôti qui sort du four s'estompait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la sauce de viande fumait. Le petit garçon regardait le repas avec des yeux envieux. Sa mère toussota sévèrement, pour lui intimer de retirer cet air goguenard de son visage. _

_L'enfant se rembrunit, et contempla ses mains, en proie à une intense lassitude. La mère lança un regard courroucé à l'horloge qui indiquait une heure déjà trop tardive, mais ne céda pas. Les yeux de son fils commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes, mais la femme haussa le ton pour qu'il reste éveillé._

_Le bruit de la porte d'entrée résonna alors à leurs oreilles. Le visage de l'enfant ne laissa pas transparaître une once de joie, juste un profond soulagement. Son père entra dans la cuisine de sa démarche fière, les lorgna un instant, puis prit trôna en bout de table._

_-Bonjour, Père, marmonna le garçonnet sans espérer une réponse qui ne vint jamais._

_Le père n'ouvrit la bouche que pour y enfourner un morceau de rôti rosé, lançant par la même occasion le feu vert au reste de sa famille de commencer le repas. Mais à peine eut-il goûté la viande qu'une grimace de dégoût vint traverser son visage._

_-Narcissa, quelle gourde êtes-vous pour avoir laissé refroidir ce repas? Décidément, il n'y a vraiment que mon whisky qui soit digne d'être avalé, dans cette maison!_

_Ce jour-là, le jeune Drago Malefoy n'acheva pas son assiette, la gorge serrée par des sanglots qui ne sortiraient jamais..._

* * *

→_**TBC...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement: __Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu les signes __**PG-12**__,__** Slash **__et__** UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes homophobes, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Note de la gribouilleuse:__ Bonjour à tous!_

_J'ai vraiment lutté pour publier ce chapitre. Peut-être est-ce le fait de me dire que les gens finissent par oublier cette histoire, ou celui de n'avoir plus de relectrice pour me botter les fesses à écrire, mais ce fut dur de m'y mettre, à ce chap. J'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Il aurait pu être plus développé et mieux mené, mais cela vous aurait fait encore quelques mois d'attente..._

_Je vais tenter de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et vais faire un petit appel à l'aide. Je cherche une nouvelle relectrice pour cette histoire, qui serait assez souvent sur msn, qui pourrait écouter mes lamentations, me foutre des baffes objectives quand j'écris des daubes, quand je fais des fautes et me botter les fesses pour écrire. Est-ce que quelqu'un serait un ange assez pour se porter volontaire?_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. j'espère juste que vous n'avez pas oublié le début de l'histoire, mais après tout, ça me sera bon! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Roustine, Lunenoire, Lumina, Souliman, Nadia Amadeo, Ladyboy, Poulpy, TitePlume, Herminarwen2000, Vif d'or, Lady burn, Music67love et Asbrou pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

**• Chapitre 11 •**

Drago Malefoy avait depuis toujours eu une certaine facilité à cerner les gens. Il lui suffisait le plus souvent d'un coup d'œil aiguisé pour classifier les personnes auxquelles il avait à faire et cela lui convenait parfaitement ainsi. Il ne se trompait jamais de jugement et ne revisitait jamais ses idées préconçues, faute de temps et d'envie.

Autrefois, la seule personne qui faisait exception à cette règle était son père. Depuis sa naissance, il avait essayé de comprendre celui qu'il avait appris à admirer, sans jamais y parvenir. Froid, distant et buté, l'homme était plus infranchissable qu'une barrière de glace. Drago avait bien tenté quelques approches, mais cela ne s'était soldé que par des regards dédaigneux ou parfois quelques baffes bien senties.

Au fil des temps, le jeune médicomage avait réussi à accepter cet état de fait. Mais une affaire regrettable vint noircir le tableau. A défaut d'enfin saisir la vraie nature de ce père qu'il avait fini par haïr, Drago avait fui son pays et les problèmes en même temps, allant se réfugier en Australie, là où enfin il pensait avoir la paix.

Mais le passé finit toujours par rattraper les fuyards... et Drago fut le premier à le constater.

Ce jour-là, il s'était réveillé avec une cruche à café encore chaud pour seul témoignage de la nuit que Harry Potter avait passée dans son appartement. Il grimaça quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire satisfait, l'idée de n'avoir pas formuler une incantation pour boire le liquide sacré compensant largement l'énervement de savoir que le père avait encore squatté.

Son hibou Grand-duc était alors venu troubler son petit-déjeuner d'un hululement strident. Drago s'empressa de le faire taire le piaf en détachant la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. Le papier était froissé et légèrement humide, comme s'il avait été la victime d'un long trajet mouvementé. L'odeur d'iode et le timbre anglais qui étaient associés à la missive le firent déglutir difficilement.

-Que nous apportes-tu encore là, Egée? fit-il avec appréhension, tandis que le hibou, trop occupé à épouiller son plumage foncé, ne faisait pas attention aux paroles de son maître.

Le café eut un goût aigre ce matin-là, alors que Drago lisait avec appréhension les lignes qui lui étaient adressées. Son regard se fit dur, sa mâchoire, crispée. D'un geste rageur, il chiffonna le parchemin au creux de son point et n'acheva pas sa tasse avant de partir travailler, d'une humeur plus massacrante que jamais.

-Mr Malefoy, vous êtes ici entendu devant la Cour Suprême du Magenmagot, dans l'affaire concernant Lucius Adès Malefoy. Acceptez-vous d'être entendu sous Veritaserum? demanda une vieille dame au visage plissé. Dans le cas contraire, votre témoignage ne pourra être retenu fiable par la Cour ici présente.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive, jeta un coup d'œil qu'il espérait haineux à son père dans le box des accusés et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il but d'une traite la potion qu'on lui tendait, réprimant une grimace suite au mauvais goût de celle-ci.

* * *

-Mr Malefoy, quelle relation entretenez-vous avec l'accusé ici présent?

-C'est mon père, répondit Drago malgré lui.

-Avez-vous eu des contacts avec l'accusé récemment?

Drago réfléchit un instant, et comprit alors beaucoup de chose. Agacé et mal à l'aise, il finit par répondre froidement:

-Il est passé à mon appartement il y a de cela un mois, mais est tombé sur mon... mon colocataire. J'ignorais à l'époque les raisons de sa venue, mais maintenant je comprends qu'il voulait seulement s'entretenir avec moi sur ce que je pourrais bien dévoiler lors de ce procès.

-Etiez-vous proche de lui?

-En quoi cela concerne-t-il cette affaire?

-Répondez s'il vous plaît, Mr Malefoy!

-Nous n'avons jamais été proche, loin de là. Père n'a jamais aimé que son travail, oubliant qu'il avait un enfant à la maison.

-En ce qui concerne son travail, justement. Vous en parlait-il souvent?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne parlions jamais beaucoup lui et moi. De son métier encore moins.

-Vous n'avez donc jamais été au courant de ses états de faits, même lorsque vous étiez interne dans le service qu'il dirigeait à l'époque?

-Encore moins à cette époque. Je me contentais de remplir la paperasse, c'est tout, répondit docilement Drago dont le cerveau était anesthésié par la potion.

-Ne venez pas me dire qu'en trois ans de stage dans le service pédiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, vous n'avez jamais été mis au courant des recherches qu'il faisait sur la maladie des enfants de la neige!

-Evidemment, j'étais au courant! Comme tout le monde dans ce service! Tous les employés participaient aux recherches!

-Vous avouez donc avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire?

-Nous nous contentions d'analyser des échantillons de sang. Nous ne faisions rien de mal.

La vieille dame qui interrogeait Drago s'arrêta un instant, semblant chercher ses mots. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son calepin rempli des questions à poser, puis passa la parole à l'un de ses collègues. Assis sur une chaise en bois massif en face du Magenmagot, Drago pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son père sur son visage, regard qu'il s'efforçait pourtant d'éviter depuis le début de l'interrogatoire.

C'est un homme assez jeune qui reprit le cours des questions. Les cheveux clairs aux boucles serrées et des petits yeux perçants cachés derrière des lunettes à verres épais, il correspondait au stéréotype parfait du jeune politicien adepte de l'excès de zèle. Après avoir mis ses culs de bouteilles carrés sur son nez, l'homme demanda d'une voix calme à Drago:

-Mr Malefoy, que pouvez-vous me dire des propriétés de l'essence de Murlap?

Drago s'étonna de la question fort basique, que même un élève de Poudlard aurait été à même de répondre. Il s'exécuta tout de même malgré lui, le Veritaserum forçant grandement sa mâchoire à s'articuler.

-Elle a des propriétés calmantes et curatives. On l'utilise pour les anesthésies, ou comme calmant puissant.

-Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'elle est administrée à très haute dose?

-Le patient tombe dans un coma superficiel, et peut aller jusqu'à en mourir.

-L'essence de Murlap est-elle administrée aux patients atteints de la maladie de la neige?

-Dans les phases finales de la maladie, oui. Les douleurs provoquées par les mutations magiques sont insoutenables pour les patients, ils doivent être soulagés.

-La victime a donc bénéficié des propriétés de l'essence, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit le jeune homme que Drago soupçonnait de déjà connaître la réponse.

-Elle allait plonger prochainement dans le coma. Sa maladie avait pris un tournant inattendu; elle crachait du sang et... Alors en effet, il fallait calmer sa douleur, avoua-t-il, se sentant de plus en plus inconfortable.

-Que se serait-il passé si la victime n'avait pas absorbé une dose mortelle d'essence de Murlap?

-Elle serait tombée dans le coma, et si les parents avaient autorisé le débranchement, elle serait décédée.

-Vous avouez donc que la mort de la victime a été anticipée. Votre père ici présent pourrait-il avoir injecté délibérément la dose fatale?

-Mon père ne peut pas avoir tué Liberty! s'emporta Drago dont le souvenir de l'enfant hantait toujours l'esprit. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire!

-Vous le savez mieux que nous, Mr Malefoy. Voir mourir des enfants à longueur de journée est difficile à vivre. Votre père peut certainement avoir voulu abréger les souffrances de l'enfant!

-Mon père n'a aucun cœur. Qu'une fillette souffre est le moindre de ses soucis! Je me demande parfois si voir tant de douleur ne le fait pas bander la nuit! hurla Drago, créant des vives réactions dans l'assistance.

-Veuillez gardez un langage correct, Mr Malefoy! Alors voyez-vous une autre raison qui aurait pu le pousser à cela? demanda l'homme en plissant les yeux.

Drago voulut répondre par la négative. Mais l'influence de la potion fut plus forte que son esprit et il s'étonna alors à dire:

-La mère de Liberty refusait que l'on débranche sa fille si elle venait à tomber dans le coma. Mon père pourrait avoir anticipé la mort pour pouvoir pratiquer l'autopsie sur l'enfant, et trouver enfin l'explication de la maladie.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle, tandis que le poids du regard de son père se faisait encore plus sentir sur le corps de Drago. Il avait perdu toute sa superbe et son air droit au moment même où la mort de Liberty avait été évoquée. Les souvenirs étaient cuisants dans son esprit.

_Les anges ne meurent jamais, Libby..._

Drago n'eut pas le loisir d'y repenser plus longtemps. Il fut bien vit sorti de sa torpeur par la vieille dame du départ réclamant le silence pour que le questionnaire puisse reprendre son cours. Drago s'agita sur sa chaise et attendit la suite.

-Mr Malefoy, je ne poserai plus qu'une seule question. Pensez-vous maintenant que votre père a bel et bien mis volontairement fin aux jours de la jeune Liberty Parker?

Drago maudit intérieurement l'inventeur du Veritaserum...

* * *

Drago avait donc grandi avec pour seule certitude, celle de savoir son père incompréhensible. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, Harry Potter était venu chambouler ses idées acquises, ajoutant à son tour son lot de bizarreries dans l'esprit du jeune médicomage. Si Drago ne pouvait comprendre son père, il en était exactement de même avec Harry Potter.

Drago avait tout essayé pour faire partir l'envahisseur. Il avait laissé son appartement dans l'état le plus sale qu'il pouvait, en espérant que le père de Côme soit chassé par l'odeur. Celui-ci n'avait alors pas trouvé meilleure idée que de ranger le bazar de Drago, allant même jusqu'à embellir la décoration. Drago était alors passé en mode désagréable et irascible, mais le squatteur n'avait fait que redemander de leurs affrontements continuels.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il avait fini par laisser tomber. Il ne croisait l'homme que durant ses rares moments de libre et celui-ci restait silencieux au possible. Drago avait à présent une ménagère à domicile, sans débourser un sou.

Ce qui l'embêtait plus, par contre, c'était les brusques changements d'humeur du jeune père. En effet, l'état de Côme ne s'était pas amélioré après trois mois de coma, et le mental de Harry Potter s'en faisait sentir. D'habitude soucieux et fermé, il lui arrivait par contre de revirer totalement de situation et se montrer ouvert d'esprit, voire bavard en face de Drago.

Ce dernier était à chaque fois perturbé, mais appréciait le plus souvent de pouvoir parler un peu avec son invité, d'autant plus que leurs sujets de conversation étaient le plus souvent élevés, voire distrayants. Discuter de politique ou de magie ancienne était le bienvenu après que Drago ait subi toute la journée durant les commérages des infirmières et Harry les silences de son fils.

Drago avait fini par accepter cette routine et s'accommodait de plus en plus du caractère lunatique et changeant de Harry Potter. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé tomber l'idée de le virer de chez lui, ayant passablement perdu l'habitude de faire le ménage par lui-même et peu désireux d'avoir à la retrouver de si tôt.

Aujourd'hui, après son désagréable témoignage auprès du Magenmagot en Angleterre, Drago avait été presque heureux de ne pas trouver son appartement vide. Il y avait découvert un Harry Potter en piteux état, avachi lamentablement dans son canapé. Le blond avait eu un sourire sadique, son moral apaisé par le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu une journée difficile. Drago s'était donc assis à côté du squatteur et avait attendu qu'il entame la conversation.

-Côme est tombé plus profondément dans le coma aujourd'hui, finit par lâcher Harry Potter sur un ton lourd.

-Père va finir ses jours en prison, répondit Drago d'une même voix.

Il y eut un instant de battement durant lequel aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de continuer. Puis, voyant la situation pitoyable dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux, ils éclatèrent de rire. Il s'agissait là plus d'une crise de nerf que d'esclaffements véritables, mais leurs hoquets eurent le don d'alléger un peu l'ambiance de la salle.

-On fait une belle brochette de dépressifs, conclut Harry Potter entre deux rires.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago eut un sourire franc. Et même s'il se serait tué à l'avouer, il n'était plus sûr de détester avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa minable vie...

* * *

_Dès l'instant où il avait appris la nouvelle, Drago avait su ce qu'il lui restait à faire: tout quitter. Il savait que faire face à la mort de sa patiente serait difficile. Mais il ne se doutait des conditions dans laquelle celle-ci se produirait. _

_Le visage pâle et fermé de l'enfant hantait son esprit, si bien que pris d'un haut le cœur soudain, Drago délaissa les valises qu'il était en train de remplir pour se précipiter vers les toilettes et remettre son déjeuner. Il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, pas plus que des pas s'approcher. Un toussotement appuyé derrière lui attira son attention, alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche sous un filet d'eau. _

_-Père? fit le jeune médicomage, surpris._

_-Bonjour Drago. Je vois que tu nous quittes. Avant que tu ne fuies comme un lâche, je voulais te parler de la mort de Libby._

_-J'ai entendu les bruits qui courent, Père. Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de décider de sa mort! Avez-vous songé au coup que cela va porter à notre famille?_

_-Ecoute-moi, Drago. Je n'ai pas tué cet enfant, tu m'entends? Je n'y suis pour rien! Me fais-tu confiance, mon fils? demanda Lucius Malefoy sur un ton doucereux, tandis que Drago, se sentant manipulé, avait un rire amer. _

_S'il lui faisait confiance? Telle était la question._

* * *

→ _**TBC..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte...__Avertissement: __Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu les signes __**PG-12**__,__** Slash **__et__** UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes homophobes, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran..__Note de la gribouilleuse:__ Bonjour à tous._

_Non non, gardez les tomates pour plus tard. J'ai une bonne explication pour ce retard impardonnable, comme toujours me direz-vous. Je suis maintenant en immersion linguistique en Finlande depuis peu de temps et je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à écrire. Maintenant que je fais overdose de finnois, je me remets à avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de français. Donc un chapitre tout frais pour vous !_

_J'espère que vous ne m'aurez pas lâchée en cours de route, parce que je sais que la cote des Drarry est en baisse et ça m'a vraiment manqué d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Allez, bonne lecture à tous ! Je parie que c'est le premier chapitre de fic finlandais que vous lisez de toute votre vie !_

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Luna était une personne unique au monde. Fière de ses opinions, elle se plaisait à aller jusqu'au bout de celles-ci, quitte à finir par se rendre compte au bout d'un moment qu'elle avait tort. Il y a de cela dix ans, elle avait du se résoudre après des milliers d'heures à observer le ciel à accepter le fait que la Terre n'était pas encore sujette à une invasion d'extraterrestre. Elle devait aujourd'hui s'avouer que sa théorie était alors un peu trop fantaisiste, sortant des déboires d'une adolescente un peu trop rêveuse.

Mais la jeune fille avait bien grandi, et s'était actuellement trouvé une nouvelle lubie : prouver que les recherches de son père étaient fondées et réussir le miracle de trouver une explication, voire un remède à la maladie des enfants de la neige. Alors bien que le labeur soit assez dur, c'est avec détermination et précision qu'elle analysait tous les jours les constantes des deux patients de l'hôpital. Elle en était sûre ; un jour elle prouverait que la cause était génétique, quoiqu'en disent ses pairs...

« Bonjour, Aylee-Rose, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? entama joyeusement Luna. »

L'enfant ne lui répondit que par quelques balbutiements inaudibles et c'est la mère de celle-ci qui traduisit l'état de fatigue de la petite. Luna l'aurait facilement deviné à la vue des joues pâles de Aylee-Rose, mais posait toujours la question par politesse. De plus, les réponses ne différaient guère de jours en jours. La fillette était fatiguée, et cela ne faisait certainement que commencer.

« On va changer ta perfusion, mademoiselle, et après on fera quelques examens, d'accord ? »

Aylee-Rose ne broncha pas à cette annonce. N'ayant grandi qu'à l'hôpital, pratiquement, elle était devenue une habituée des piqûres et des examens. Elle savait que la perfusion lui donnait des forces et calmait la douleur et que les analyses faisaient plaisir à ses parents. Elle aurait été idiote de refuser, et cela serait surtout vain.

Pour être franche, Luna aurait préférée que l'enfant se débatte, hurle à tout va pour échapper à son emprise. Un enfant qui ne proteste plus n'est pas vraiment un enfant. Mais Luna savait également qu'elle faisait ça pour que la fillette ait un jour la chance de grandir normalement. La fin justifiait les moyens.

« Médicomage Lovegood, intervint une voix sèche. Que faites-vous dans la chambre de cette patiente ? Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de vous occuper des dossiers ce matin ?

- Si, Mrs Granger. Mais la perfusion de la patiente devait être changée et...

- Et les infirmières s'en seraient très bien chargées elles-mêmes, coupa la médicomage en chef. Maintenant, veuillez sortir de cette chambre. »

Luna s'exécuta sans broncher, sachant pertinemment que si elle voulait réussir son stage, il valait mieux ne pas fâcher sa supérieure. Cette dernière la suivit hors de la salle et claqua violemment la porte derrières elles deux. Cela sonna tel un glas aux oreilles de l'interne, qui déglutit difficilement. Le sermon allait réellement commencer, hors des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Mrs Lovegood, puis-je savoir la réelle raison de votre présence plus qu'incessante auprès de cette enfant ?

- Je voulais prélever des échantillons de sang, avoua Luna à mi-voix.

- J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas encore une de vos fameuses histoires de génétique ? »

L'interne ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant que Granger connaissait déjà la réponse. Luna se contenta donc de baisser la tête et fixa la pointe de ses chaussures, attendant les réprimandes auxquelles elle n'était que trop habituée. Dans les poches de sa veste blanche, les jointures de ses doigts se blanchissaient, tandis que ces derniers se crispaient autour des maigres échantillons qu'elle avait tout de même eu le temps de récupérer.

« Je suis déçue, Mrs Lovegood. Je vous avais pourtant prévenue que ce n'était pas votre boulot. Cette enfant subit déjà assez d'interventions sans que vous n'ayez à en ajouter des supplémentaires ! Savez-vous seulement le prix que doit dépenser ses parents pour ses soins ?

- Je prends tout à ma charge, bien évidemment ! tenta de se défendre l'interne.

- Peu m'importe, tonna la femme. Je ne veux plus vous voir intervenir dans de quelconques recherches scientifiques illégales durant vos heures de service ! »

Luna ne sut pas si elle devait se sentir honteuse de s'être faite prendre ou fâchée d'avoir été coupée dans ses expérimentations. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment et 

elle résista un instant à fondre en larmes. Elle détestait être remise à sa place, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle allait partir, la queue entre les jambes, quand sa supérieure ajouta, avec un sourire à peine remarquable :

« J'ai dit pendant vos heures de service, Mrs Lovegood. A vous de gérer vos heures supplémentaires comme vous l'entendez. »

Luna crut avoir mal entendu et lança un regard circonspect à Hermione Granger. Celle-ci ne daigna pas répéter ses dires pour les confirmer, pas même lui lancer un sourire complices. Le regard appuyé, elle fit simplement :

« Et arrêtez de serrer les échantillons dans vos poches, vous risqueriez de briser les éprouvettes. Ce serait dommage de gâcher le fruit de tant de risques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna se demanda alors si la théorie qu'elle avait défendue durant son adolescence ne se révélait pas être juste. La Hermione Granger stricte et sans coeur qu'elle connaissait devait avoir été possédée par des extraterrestres ce matin au réveil. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles...

Alors, chérissant au possible l'éprouvette de sang dans sa poche, Luna laissa échapper un sourire. En effet, pensa-t-elle, ce serait dommage...

* * *

De toute sa carrière, Drago Malefoy ne s'était jamais présenté en état d'ivresse à son travail. Mais aujourd'hui, en apprenant que l'état du petit Côme s'était encore dégradé, il avait décidé que c'était le jour où jamais pour changer ses habitudes. C'est donc légèrement titubant qu'il s'était rendu au chevet du petit garçon, se retenant aux barreaux du lit pour garder un semblant d'équilibre.

Drago s'était pourtant juré, ces derniers temps, de se séparer de sa compagne préférée : la bouteille. Le problème était, avec le jeune médicomage, que toutes ses bonnes résolutions fondaient aussi vite que neige au soleil. Et ces derniers temps, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il faisait une chaleur ardente dans son cerveau.

Le scénario qu'il avait connu en Angleterre se répétait à nouveau.

Les anges ne meurent jamais, Libbie…

Sauf que dans ce cas-ci, personne n'était là pour abréger les souffrances de l'enfant, comme son père était accusé de l'avoir fait quelques mois auparavant. Sous les effets de l'alcool, il se demanda un instant si son devoir n'était pas de suivre l'exemple paternel, avant qu'un restant de bonne conscience le dissuade de cette idée. Il aurait pourtant été si facile de tout débrancher.

Le bruit incessant des bips des machines, au rythme du cœur du garçon finirent par donner le tournis à Drago, et il se résolut enfin à quitter la pièce. Les embruns d'alcool s'effaçaient peu à peu de son corps, et le besoin d'un nouveau verre se faisait ardemment ressentir. Le dilemme était de taille cette fois : Hydromel ou Bièreaubeurre ?

C'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne pensait dès lors plus à rien d'autre qu'à soulager ce nœud au fond de son ventre par une bonne rasade dorée. Aucune chirurgie ne pouvait rien contre ce genre de douleurs. Même la greffe d'un nouveau cœur, ne l'aurait pas apaisé. L'alcool était alors le meilleur des baumes, et il se délectait déjà de s'en enduire. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune secrétaire à l'entrée –Drago l'avait toujours détestée- ne comptait pas le laisser fuir sans une dernière recommandation :

« Je ne dirai rien cette fois, Mr Malefoy. Vous savez que je vous apprécie beaucoup, dit-elle en accompagnant ses dires d'un sourire séducteur. Mais tâchez de ne plus revenir dans cet hôpital dans un tel état, sinon je serai obligée d'en avertir le directeur… »

Drago se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas préféré, au contraire, qu'elle appelle quelqu'un. L'envie que quelqu'un sache le prenait quelques fois quand les problèmes des enfants le dépassaient, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait irrémédiablement. Et l'alcool finissait toujours de couler dans ses veines.

Le médicomage haït Lavande Brown pour sa clairvoyance à cet instant, et décida alors qu'il ferait tout pour que la femme paie le prix de son insolence. Il ravala un sourire sardonique et poursuivit sa route. La vengeance usurpait si facilement la place de l'alcool dans la course à la guérison. A cette idée, Drago se sentit étrangement mieux.

L'alcool pouvait attendre.

* * *

Tous les Malefoy avaient au fond d'eux un côté de salaud notoire. Drago Malefoy, en digne héritier, ne serait définitivement pas l'exception à cette règle ancestrale. Il avait passé une nuit amère, à décuver et à planifier sa douce vengeance. Personne ne pouvait laisser sous-entendre qu'il était un alcoolique sans en payer les conséquences.

Personne.

C'est pourquoi, c'est avec un sourire angélique, ce jour-là, qu'il salua la jeune Lavande derrière son bureau avant de la remercier de n'avoir rien laissé filtrer hier soir. Drago fut tellement convainquant qu'il aurait pu juré avoir vu la stupide secrétaire rougir sous l'assaut de ses compliments. Le médicomage lui promis haut et fort qu'il ne recommencerait plus, et que la bonne volonté de la femme serait récompensée. Lavande Brown eut tout juste le temps de s'imaginer au bras du médicomage, une bague de fiançailles à la main, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille vaquer à ses occupations. Le mariage du siècle attendrait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'heure des visites battait son plein et que la jeune femme attendait avec vigueur une lettre de son cher et tendre Seamus –Le mariage onirique avec Drago Malefoy n'avait été qu'un fantasme passager-, celle-ci fut appelée dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital, le très respecté Albus Dumbledore.

C'est donc au rythme de son cœur battant la chamade que ses talons résonnèrent dans le couloir le plus convoité de l'hôpital. Ses mains moites ouvrirent la porte blanche incrustée de lettres dorées et tout son corps frôla la syncope en voyant assis autour d'une même table ces messieurs Dumbledore et Malefoy, sirotant un thé encore fumant. Lavande les salua d'un bonjour emprunté et attendit un signe de leur part avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Merci Merlin pour cette promotion, se dit-elle au comble du bonheur.

- Madame Brown, vous êtes renvoyée, lui répondit en écho le vénéré directeur. »

C'est à ce moment précis que le ciel tomba sur la tête de cette pauvre Lavande Brown. Elle bégaya quelques balbutiements inaudibles qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas, écarquilla les yeux, et finalement explosa de rire. Quelle bonne blague ils lui faisaient là !

A en juger par le regard plissé de Albus Dumbledore et l'air satisfait de Drago Malefoy, aucun d'entre eux ne plaisantait. Lavande ravala son sourire et ses larmes en même temps, demandant des réponses à ses questions informulées.

« Je vous demande pardon ? finit-elle par prononcer.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris, répondit le directeur. Monsieur Malefoy ici présent m'a fait part de vos agissements et je me dois d'imposer une sanction !

- Mais quels agissements ?

- Laisser rentrer dans notre hôpital des personnes en état d'ivresse en pensant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte ! Vous le savez pourtant bien que c'est contraire au règlement !

- Mais je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, se défendit-elle, en vain.

- Allons, Mrs Brown, vous me l'avez avoué vous-même, intervint un Drago au bord de la jubilation. »

Lavande pensa qu'elle avait loupé un épisode dans cette histoire. En effet, lorsqu'elle vit son supérieur arriver en titubant hier soir, elle avait voulu jouer la carte de la bonne copine en laissant passer cet écart de conduite, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Malefoy lui-même irait se dénoncer. C'est au moment précis où elle songea à l'étrangeté du comportement de celui-ci, qu'elle finit par se demander si Malefoy avait bien dit toute la vérité au vieil homme.

« Mais c'est Mr Malefoy qui est arrivé saoul ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Drago, qui avait prévu une telle riposte de sa part, prit un air outré qu'il savait convainquant – il l'avait répété ce matin même devant la glace. Les yeux bleus perçants d'Albus Dumbledore se posèrent sur son minois effarouché et Drago les sentit se plisser derrière leurs lunettes en demi-lune, comme si l'homme était en proie à une intense réfléxion.

« Cette petite idiote ne sait pas quoi inventer pour se défendre, railla Drago.

- C'est lui le menteur, Mr Dumbledore !

- Nous avons là une défense digne d'un enfant de trois ans !

- Et les gamineries qui vont avec, intervint le directeur d'une voix forte. Mrs Brown, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je veux que vos affaires soient débarrassées d'ici une heure. Vous pouvez disposer. »

La stupeur fit alors place à la rage, dans l'esprit de Lavande Brown. Serrant les mâchoires, elle s'empara de son sac à main et s'en alla, prenant soin, au passage de claquer la porte le plus fort possible. Elle avait toujours détesté ce boulot, Drago Malefoy en particulier, rumina-t-elle.

« Quant à vous, Mr Malefoy, continua le vieil homme, je souhaiterais à l'avenir que vous ne preniez plus un malin plaisir à faire virer le personnel.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'étonna Drago.

- Ouvrez votre besace, Mr Malefoy, intima le directeur.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon service, Mr le directeur. Après tout, il y a ici des enfants qui ne peuvent pas se passer de mes compétences, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il sur un ton emprunt de sous-entendus. »

C'est les yeux froids que Drago Malefoy sortit du bureau à son tour, empruntant le même chemin que sa victime quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait pas aimé quand Lavande Brown avait laissé entendre qu'il avait un problème avec l'alcool mais il apprécia encore moins que Albus Dumbledore le fasse à son tour. Malheureusement pour le jeune médicomage, renvoyer le directeur en personne n'était pas de son ressort.

Alors qu'il s'échappait de cet hôpital de plus en plus haï, serrant contre lui sa besace, Drago Malefoy avisa au loin une voiture Moldue de marque italienne, dernière lubie du directeur. Quelques secondes, ses ongles glissaient en un crissement aigu le long de la peinture rouge.

Dieu, que la vengeance était douce…

Sous le bras de Drago, la besace émit un bruit de verre. Dieu, que l'oubli était bon…

* * *

_La peau fine de l'enfant faisait ressortir ses yeux ternes. On pouvait deviner au travers les fines veines bleuies qui le maintenaient en vie. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait fortement, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent à présent, il s'amusait à en redessiner les contours du bout des doigts. Mais pour le moment, Côme recevait la visite de son papa et était bien décidé à lui voler une quelque vérité…_

_« Dis papa, commença-t-il d'une petite voix._

_- Oui, Côme ?_

_- C'est vrai que maman elle est partie parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres ?_

_- Ne te mets jamais en tête une chose pareille, mon chéri. Et tu sais, ce sont simplement les autres qui ne sont pas comme toi… »_

_Fixant les lèvres atrocement bleues de son enfant, Harry eut du mal à paraître convaincu. Un élan de remords l'envahit, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. _

_Il détestait mentir à un enfant._

* * *

_**TBC…**_


End file.
